


The Transformation*

by Being_Delirious



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS, BrOTPDeliToonz, F/F, Fanfic, Gen, M/M, Team6, UnrequitedMiniCat, YouTube, tyvan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: Nogla, Vanoss, Wildcat, Delirious, Lui, Ohmwrecker, Cartoonz, Basically, Mini Ladd, Moo, Terroriser and Dead Squirrel decided to enjoy their summer vacation of high school.The guys had decided to go on a hiking trip inside the woods where a said-to-be witch was seen around the tall birchwood trees.They then stumbled upon this witch who had decided to lift their souls free by changing them all into new physical form.~×~×~×~





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm new here and uh... I'm checking this out? I have a Wattpad account though(The same username) And I plan on publishing different kinds of works, one work each. but I'll be publishing this too on Wattpad. Maybe about a year after getting used to this. Enjoy!
> 
> B_D Out~!

Nogla, Vanoss, Wildcat, Delirious, Lui, Ohmwrecker, Cartoonz, Basically, Mini Ladd, Moo, Terroriser and Dead Squirrel decided to enjoy their summer vacation of high school.

The guys had decided to go on a hiking trip inside the woods where a said-to-be witch was seen around the tall birchwood trees.

They then stumbled upon this witch who had decided to lift their souls free by changing them all into new physical form.

~×~×~×~

It all it took was the last school bell to rang for all the students to flood down the corridors, raising their tests and assignments, yelling to teachers that they're free and had survived the months of months of months of schoolwork.

Brock sighed as he watched students crowding his only way out of the classroom and towards his friends, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he prepared himself for the upcoming pushes, once he enters the swarm of desperate students, struggling to breathe.

As he pushed through the tiny gap, his body was immediately squished and smushed. He kept his focus straight, trying to remember which way towards the exit when all he can see are bodies that were about to be pressed up against him again. He wiggled through the tiny gap, reaching out for something or someone when he squeezes through the tiny spaces, his hand was then held by someone and decided to drag him through the sweaty bodies. His mind raced when he thought of this person had mistaken him for another.

After a few minutes of being pull around, he somehow was now free from all the masses, finally breathing oxygen instead of carbon dioxide. He looked up to the person holding his wrist to see his good friend Tyler. "Finally! Out of that mess!" Tyler exclaimed as he let go of Brock's wrist and started stretching his arms once again, preparing for another leap into the crowd, Brock turned his head and looked at Brian confusingly who just sighed and scratched at the back of his head.

"Welp, Marcel here decided for Tyler and David to get us out of that packed-like-sardines building. And since the two of them are the tallest..." Brian coughed out loud while rolling his eyes in which Tyler just flicked him off. "They have a better chance of getting everyone out there quickly." Just as Brian finished explaining, David came out of the crowd holding a squirming Lui in his arms.

He then spots Brock and grinned, "Oh hey Brock! You're finally out!" He let go of Lui who just ooffed off the floor. The guy groaned before standing up and glaring at David, "You should've told me it was you, David!" He complained as he dusts off his clothes.

Sooner, Tyler came back out again with his hand wrapped around another, giving in one final pull, slowly but steady, Luke came out of the crowd with his hand held onto another, we watched as Tyler pull out Luke who then pulled out Ryan who then pulled out Jonathan who lastly pulled out Joe.

David gave a laugh as he gazed over the quad. "Daaang, I thought the chain would continue on." Ryan just gave out a chuckle before stretching his arms, he then glanced back over to where the Irishman was standing to only find that space empty. The four then turned their heads to Lui who just sighed and began explaining once again. Brock just stood there, watching to see whether Tyler and David would be coming out soon. Brian who had been sighing for the whole two minutes decided to slowly stand next to the vibrant-tank top boy. "Brock, hey, I was wonder-", 

"AaaaallRiiiiighT!" All eight turned their heads and watched as their tallest friend came out with a shouting boy behind his back. Both charging in and nearly falling... The CanAsian jumped off of his back with a grin completely formed on his lips, Tyler just groaned, straightening his back when Marcel came up to him. "Where's Craig? Have you seen Craig?" The dark-toned boy asked, Tyler just let out a huff and pointed over the door of swarming students. No sooner, David came out towing a worried Craig who furiously apologized to all people whose feet he had accidentally stepped on. 

Marcel sighed loudly as he then strode over the boy he had been waiting, pinching the bridge of his nose. All the eight boys began walking out of school, grinning to each other when suddenly Joe stopped. "I got an idea!" The freshman declared quite excitedly. Jonathan just grinned as he crossed his arms, "Oh yeah? What is it?" The blue-eyed male asked before the eleven guys started moving, silently following their excited friend. "Let's go spend our summer vacation on my brother's cabin!" He spoke making the other guys wonder. 'Would your brother even allow us to stay?" Evan asked before Joe nodded. "Of course! he does owe me a lot." Weighing all the possible fun outcomes, Evan decided to agree. 

No sooner, the other guys began nodding their heads, giving approval to the idea of spending their summer on a cabin inside the woods. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! As a reminder, I am still new and is still getting the hang of Ao3... XD Pardon me for being incompetence but let's get right in the chapter!

**Groups for Rooms**

Dropping the bag down the wooden patterned floor, Ryan made a huge stretch as he took in the place. He was actually surprised when he entered the seemingly warm yet dusty cabin. Or a lodge perhaps because of how the place was structured. It was bigger than the average cabin you'd see around. Ryan paced around, hearing the other guys walked inside the spacious living room. His hazel eyes spot the lanterns and chandelier, seemingly growing interest on those things. He heard Luke whistled from behind, "Damn Joe, I never thought that you could be so rich." He spoke followed by Ryan giggling and the other boys grinning. Joe scratched the back of his head before responding, "Naaahhh..." 

Tyler then began, "So how many rooms you have here?" Joe paused, refreshing his memory, "About... four rooms upstairs. And one bathroom for each floor." He replied receiving a nod from Brock as he headed up the stairs with Brian in tow. Evan turned his head, he was wearing a brown flan jacket. He and Craig made eye contact, passing a secret message between the two. They stared at each other for a whole two seconds before speeding upwards the stairs, seemingly trying to claim a preferable room for them. David, who just entered the grand cabin saw the two flash by. He was just helping Lui carry his luggage. The thoughts clicked in together immediately following the two. "Hey, David! Don't just drop my bag!", Lui called out as the Irishman rushed up the stairs. "Sorry Lui, I'll be back!" David called as he placed his hand on Craig's face and Evan's chest, stopping the two for taking his room. 

Lui just sighed, Joe then followed the three, chuckling to himself. Tyler decided to help the shorter guy and went ahead upstairs. Ryan and Jon spoke to each other forgetting about their friend who had volunteered to lift up their bags. Once upstairs, Brian and Brock got out of the room they had chosen and stared over the three guys who fought for the neatly opened room, trying to kick out the other. Joe just sighed, Jon laughing and joining the playful fight along with Ryan who just giggled by the side. The youngest turned his head when he saw the two walk up to them. "Found a room you both like?" Brock and Brian nodded. Marcel over the background thought over a minute before having a say to stop the four from ruining the nicely tucked room. "Alright then, since there are about four rooms, we should be divided into three people each room. Its the only way to actually fin inside. The four just stopped smacking each other on their faces, glancing at each other. 

"I call dibs on Lui!" David raised a hand that made Lui chuckle before nodding in agreement. "The usual duo," Brock commented as the others just snickered. "Alright then, who would be the third wheel of the party?" Luke crossed his arms, Craig was just about to raise his hand when Marcel immediately stopped the brunette from raising his arm. "Nuh-uh Craig, you're staying with me." He then wrapped an arm around Craig before realizing what he had actually done. "I mean, er ..uh," Meanwhile, as a pair of eyes watched and saw how Jon, Joe, and Evan had decided to stay together, he decided to just not fight in and sighed then stood up, "C'mon Craig, Marcel, let's stay together." He spoke, dragging the bag he had been carrying.

Jonathan glanced over to the other groups and watched how they decided to be grouped over;

David, Lui and Brian,

Luke, Ryan, and Brock,

Ryan clasped his hands together with a lopsided grin, "alright, now that's out of the way, we should ready up our room." Evan beamed after zoning out for two minutes, "yeah! I saw a waterfall around here that overlooked through the window," Joe then grinned and nodded, "ah yes! I know the way out there, c'mon let's ready up." The three groups bid farewell to change into their swimming trunks, of course not forgetting to tell the other group who had already stayed inside their rooms.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! As a reminder, I am still new and is still getting the hang of Ao3... XD Pardon me for being incompetence but let's get right in the chapter!

**The Mysterious Lady In the Woods**

****

Craig and Brian were the first ones to reach the rushing water with the others trailing behind them. Jonathan and Evan laughed and talked with each other, Ryan occasionally butting in the conversation. Brock, Lui, and Luke were also inside their own little circle which leaves to Marcel, David, and Joe to have their own little chat. Brock glanced over to his left and saw Tyler walking slower than anybody, both hands inside his pockets. 

Brock decreased his own speed to try and catch up with Tyler, giving the six-foot tall friend a warm smile. "Hey, bud. Care to share what's in your mind?" Tyler who whipped his head towards his shorter friend with wide eyes before sighing. "Oh, Brock, it's just you..." Tyler sighed in relief which made Brock raise a brow, "were you expecting someone else?" The raven-haired asked and this seemed to get a reaction. 

"Huh? What? Oh, no, just–" Tyler averted his gaze away, by doing this, he accidentally caught someone else's eyes. His blue eyes widened and his cheeks began flaming red. His heart beat loudly against his chest and he just doesn't understand what's happening to him. Brock worriedly stared at his frozen friend, waving a hand in front of the guy. He then traced over his friend's gaze and sure enough, he saw other pair of chestnut eyes staring back at Tyler. Once Evan realized more than one had begun staring him, he immediately averted his gaze back to Jon who was telling a joke. 

"Uh-huh..." Brock spoke breaking the stance, Tyler wildly shook his head and huffed, "what?" Brock just shrugged him off, "oh, nothing," and caught up with the others who had finally arrived at the waterfall. 

Tyler's ears filled with rushing water smacking hard on the body of water once it reached the ground. Brian ran pass by Tyler, pushing him slightly to invite his friend up. "What are you just standing there ya pussy!" Brian called out which made Tyler break a smile, "Oh yeah? You think you can do better than me you Irish fuck?" Brian laughed and continued head up the rocks for a jump, Tyler excitingly following him from behind. 

Taking off his sunglasses, Luke grinned over with the freshwater, punching Jonathan lightly on the arm. "I bet that I could jump higher than you," he exclaimed to his blue-eyed friend. Jonathan just laughed and waved his hand, "I bet that _I_ could jump higher than you." Marcel then butted in with money on his hand, "I bet I could beat ya both!" Roaring in laughter, Lui watched as David had a hard time dealing with his insecurity, the shorter teen just elbowed the taller one by the arm before giving the Irish fella a reassuring smile before taking off his own shirt, showing David to follow him and not worry. David gave a chuckle before deciding to slide off his white shirt and leaving on his green shorts.

Marcel ran pass Luke and Jonathan towards the top of the boulder before giving in a leap, "CANNONBALL!" The teen shout creating a huge splash that affected both Ryan and Craig who were peacefully sitting on the sides. "Marcel!" The two called out over their laughing friend, "AAAaaaAahh!!!" Brian shouted as he cannonballed downward the water before swimming upwards with a huge grin on his face, Tyler beside him just splashed water against the Irish fella before climbing out the mass of water to check over his belongings.

As he made his way over to his bag, he heard name getting called out, "Eyo Tyler!" The tallest teen turned around and watched as his Canadian best friend runs for a leap, graciously striking a dumb yet funny pose before curling up and making in an h-u-g-e splash, affecting all about two meters away from the side. Tyler chuckled as he jogged back over to the edge and reached out his hand for his friend, "nice man, that was a sick jump!" He commented as Evan raised his head up, running a hand over his wet hair, giving Tyler a smirk before grabbing the Tyler by his wrist, "that's not the only thing I can do that's sick," the mischievous glint in Evan's eyes was enough to stun the taller teen and catch him off guard. Smirking, dark, chestnut colored eyes stared intently towards the wide opened sky blue eyes before they both fell into the mass of liquid.

All of the other laughed, successfully pranking their friend, Tyler was the first one to swim upwards with Evan second, Marcel's smile fell when he saw Craig ran up to the two with worry plastered on his face, holding a hand out for Tyler to grab on which he ignored and lift himself out the stream, pissed off/embarrassed and Craig running to catch up to the taller friend. He then felt a tap on his left and turned to see Joe with a sympathetic smile, "c'mon, we're here to have fun!" Marcel shook his head before forcing a smile, from his peripheral vision, he saw Evan successfully getting out of the stream and taking a seat next to Brock.

The afternoon continued with Jonathan, Luke, Evan and Marcel competing and betting on whose jumps are higher, Ryan, Craig, and Joe decided to have a regular swim and away from the dangerously jumping boys. Brock just stood by the sides and dipped his feet underwater, occasionally listening to Brian and Tyler's conversation. Then David would start raging when water hits him and Lui especially because he just wants to sit next to his best friend peacefully.

Joe noticed that the sun was about to set and all of the guys decided to head back to the cabin. As they followed the path back, Luke and Jonathan shamefully giving up ten bucks to Evan who apparently won the bet. They all stopped when an old, grey-haired woman stood their way. She was wearing a rabbit foot as a necklace around her neck, she was also holding a withered yet sturdy crane with mysterious symbols shown around it. Neither of them could utter a word as her grey eyes staring them down, holding her hand up before giving them a toothy grin and eventually leaving the path.

After a good three minutes, Brian was able to breathe out, "what the actual fuck was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heavy shit coming your way, you have been cautioned!

**_Just Plain Confusing_ **

 

****

"Alright, Joe quit fucking around and tell us who the hell was that," Luke commanded as all the guys nervously gather around the living room. Brock leaned over, fiddling his fingers together as he tried to recall the face of that old lady, yet somehow he can't. "Luke, I'm serious man... I don't know her," Joe sweat dropped, shaking hands are quite visible as he lifts his arms up in surrender.

Evan glanced around the room, he saw the looks of his friends and he knew they could not go into panic mode right now. So he took it upon himself to stand up and calm everyone down, "Look, guys, she might be just another traveler. We don't know anything, alright? Besides, she didn't do anything wrong right?" The question was more for himself than for the others, trying to convince himself that whatever nonsense he's talking about is true. "Yeah, a traveler with a rabbit foot for a necklace!" Luke spoke, waving his arms up and unintentionally making Ryan flinch.

"Just calm down dude, we're all paranoid because we're here in the middle of nowhere. No need to freak out." Evan responded and this seemed to calm the others down including Luke. After a good five minutes of busy silence, Brock stood up declaring that he would cook food for them. Brian was about to help him out when Craig and Ryan stood up and began accompanying Brock over the kitchen, helping each other out. Brian just frowned but just looked away, his eyes spot David and Lui sitting next to each other, seemingly to calm each other out. Luke took a deep breath when Jonathan walked over to him, patting his back. Luke just chuckled and half hugged Jonathan, Jon always knew how to cheer Luke up, after all, they are childhood best buds. And Luke swore that he'd protect Jonathan with his dear self ever since he becomes friends with him. Almost like his own younger brother...

"Do you think Evan's right?" Ryan whispered as he cuts down the potatoes on his board, "He might be, who knows..." Craig responded grabbing the chicken from the fridge and started slicing it up into smaller pieces, "Right or not, he only did that to keep us calm. The important thing is that we don't lose our sanities and each other." Brock added, slowly stirring the soup he had been brewing, tasting if it was the right taste or not before allowing Ryan to add in the sliced potatoes. The pair stared at Brock, silently admiring on how calm and collected he is, however, they don't see at how shaken Brock up from the events. The way that woman lift her hand and Brock stared at her pale and cracked lips, watching as it was slightly moving signifying that she was, in fact, saying something beneath her breath and let them be damned if it was a spell.

Brian sat on the sofa with Marcel, Joe, Luke, Jonathan, and Evan, trying to busy his mind off the creepy event and focus on how much they still have electricity inside the cabin. As the six cramped the sofa,

Tyler sat alone on his one-seater chair, remembering the event, and no. Not the same creepy event everybody else is thinking about just now, he was thinking about the event that happened  _way_  before that. He subconsciously placed his fingers on top of his lips, and just like the flashes of a camera, the memories flashed inside his mind.  A  _pair of lips against his own..._  He shut his eyes off, rapidly shaking his head, trying to forget the image. What the heck is he thinking about? He's courting someone else damnit. And just like a heaven's call, Ryan's voice echoed from the kitchen. Finally, food, something that will literally distract him.

"C'mon guys, dinner's ready!" the crack on Ryan's voice made them all chuckle as they all took a seat. Joe at the head of the table, next to his right are; Jonathan, Ryan, Luke, David, and Lui. Brock was over the other end and to his right are; Brian, Marcel, Craig, Tyler, and Evan. "Damn! Mashed potatoes? These are some good shit man," Luke complemented making Ryan's cheek turn a little bit red. Brian gave an occasional glance towards his left in which Brock was seated, trying to make some jokes that could lighten the mood up and again Brock was too busy focusing on the arms of his dear friend David and Lui.

Lui's left hand was resting on top of David's thigh and the Irishman didn't seem to mind. On the other hand, Marcel tried to get in a conversation with Craig but was always backing out every time he saw Craig paying so much attention to Tyler's snarky and sarcastic remarks about the waterfall. Energy draining from his face, Marcel just sat back, immediately losing appetite and blocking off the noises around him.

After dinner, Brian, Marcel, and Tyler had volunteered to stay behind and wash the dishes. The boys had started up, Brock decided to have a nice evening bath before going to bed. Jonathan then helped out Joe on getting the blankets out for all twelve of them.

Brian felt the cold water run against his hands waiting for Marcel to finish up scrubbing the plates off with his sponge and dishwashing liquid. Tyler, on the other hand, held the cloth in his hands and wipe off dry the plates Brian finishes washing off. The three of them move in sync, stuck in their own heads, problems. All three shook their thoughts away, trying to focus on the current chore they had volunteered to. Why would they do that in the first place again? I don't know.

"So... how are you guys feeling?" Evan's voice boomed out, watching as the three robot-acting-like jumped out of their minds and back into reality.

"Unworthy..."

"Ignored..."

"Confused..."

The three synchronized before looking at each other and glancing back at Evan.

Desperately trying to escape the situation, Marcel finished up scrubbing his last plate and followed by Brian's rushed up washing, leaving Tyler to wipe three more. The blue-eyed teen cursed out the two out under his breath before feeling Evan's gaze bore into his soul. "Tyler..." One. He closed his eyes shut and ignored, "Tyler," Two. Evan loudens his voice, in a more warning tone. Tyler's hands began to quicken their pace, and finally grabbing the last plate, "Tyler." Three. Out in instant instincts, Tyler felt the plate slip off his grip and down to the tiles creating a huge crashing noise. "What??? Evan." The taller male whipped around, trying to sound reserve as he could yet all of that confidence drained when he felt two arms grip on the sides, trapping the teen. Evan maybe tall but there is just no way that Tyler could jump out of those obviously stronger arms.  _Damn, Evan had been going to gym._

"Let's talk." Was all the Canadian spoke before signing to follow him over the backdoor. 

Tyler glanced above the moonlight that miraculously made things visible around the cabin. Crossing his arms, he avoided the narrow eyes of his best friend. "There's nothing to talk about," Tyler argued, making the shorter boy sigh, "there is something to talk about." The taller one pout, this is exactly why he tried to ignore him, the flash of memory came back up inside his mind.  _Lips_   _touching his own._  "The pull earlier, sorry about that," Evan spoke, Tyler closed his eyes.  _No, Don't... Don't apologize._  "Tyler...-" "Evan, I- wha-t? I don't-... I'm-" Tyler stuttered to come up with a reason but were soon caught off once Evan spoke,

"It was a mistake. The kiss I mean,"

When Evan had pulled Tyler down with him, the force and weight had made a way for their lips to touch. And as with that time, Tyler was a hundred percent confused. Ever since that confrontation a couple days ago, he had been feeling weird things. The way his and Evan's hands brushed sent electricity down his spine, the way their eyes met makes breathing harder, and even just a few meters apart, he could feel his skin heat up whenever his near to him. And oh god, all it took was one glance his way and the butterflies would immediately fly inside his stomach, cheeks burning up from blushing and instantly melting his whole body down.

And now, a mistake? Was Evan kidding with him? Tyler's confusion was beyond the roof. Not wanting to take all of those feelings at once, especially when he never felt like that around Kelly(His crush). And so, Tyler went off running inside the woods, avoiding the calls Evan gave him and wiping a few...tears?? Why were there tears? Why was he crying?

Losing his balance, Tyler stumbled upon an overgrown branch, crashing hard on the grassy ground, loudly grunting and eventually breaking into sobs. Why was he feeling this way? Wasn't it supposed to be a simple, quick talk? a joke? Oooohh they kissed, that's sooo gay... so... "..So...-"

"-Unfair?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was deeper than expected... oh, btw I add chapters every now and there, so... subscribe if you want to get notified! (^^)idk.


	5. Part 5

**__** __

**Three Mix-Ups**

Craig rushed into the kitchen when the sound of glass breaking was heard, Marcel was right behind him. They both catch Evan going back inside through the backdoor, "Evan? Where's Tyler?" Craig asked the distressed boy. He just shook his head, bangs covering his eyes when he answered, "Outside." Craig turned towards Marcel, the worry on his face never leaving. Marcel stared as Craig gave him the sad puppy eyes, implying if he could bring Tyler back. The boy forced a laugh, leaving the backdoor to find Tyler, his hand gripped above his chest where his heart is supposed to be, cursing himself out for falling in love.

"-Unfair?" the raspy voice spoke above Tyler, he could see light and feet in front of him. He flinched and sat upwards to set his eyes on the same grey ones before. "Y-you're the woman from before..." He squeaked out, the woman laughed before handing out a hand for Tyler to grab on. Trusting the woman won't do anything shady, Tyler accepted the help and got up.

The lamp the woman held lit around the surroundings, Tyler glanced around, has he really ran that far? "Boy, c'mon now, let's get you cleaned up." The old lady spoke, leading a certain pathway, Tyler just scratched the back of his neck before nervously chuckling, "Nah... my friends are probably looking for me right now," he reasoned before the old lady glanced back towards him and pointing down to his knee, "you need that to get cleaned up quickly before it gets infected." Tyler's gaze dropped to his knee and sure enough, a freshly open wound was placed. He sighed before nodding, following the woman as she leads the path.

Brian cursed out loud once he hit his pillow, David and Lui stared at each other with concern, signing on whoever should go and ask the distressed Irish what's the matter. After a little bit pushing and persuasion, David finally gave in and carefully asked the teen who has been groaning for a minute now. "Heya, Brian... is there something wrong bud?" It just felt like a mother asking her kids on why they were so distant, Brian muttered a small 'no'. David looked back at Lui, shrugging his arms without hesitation. Lui just sighed as he gently massaged his head before getting up and taking a seat next to Brian, "You know that you could tell us anything," the shortest friend spoke as he simply rubs the back of Brian to help him calm down.

Brian took his face off the pillow and stared at Lui with an are-you-fucking-with-me look. "Is this about Brock?" the sudden mention of his name instantly made Brian rise out of his makeshift bed and cover David's mouth, shushing the potato Irish fella. "Shush! He might hear you!" Brian spoke, his cheeks burning up from the embarrassment. Slowly taking his hand off, Lui just giggled along with David, muttering an 'okay, suit yourself,' before heading back to their own bed. Brian rolled his eyes and decided to breathe in some fresh air. So he got out of the room but not before glaring at the two.

Arriving at the balcony, Brian found a dark silhouette in contrast with the moon. The figure itself was leaning by the side and by the help of a small light, Brian found out that it was only Ryan taking in the scenery shown from the balcony. Ryan glanced to his left and saw the pair of blue eyes he had observed and definitely knows whose it belongs. "Oh, hey Brian," Ryan greeted, his brown hair dancing along the breeze of the cold night. "Hey," Brian greeted back and stood next to Ryan, the two was now staring out the night from the balcony, not that there was anything much to see, all it could show were the outlines of leaves from the trees.

"You know..." Ryan started, his gaze never leaving the outmost landscape before him, "I could tell you were trying really hard back at the table." Whipping his head back to the teen, Brian couldn't do anything but just hang his mouth open. "You should just go straight up ask him right?"

Letting out a bitter chuckle, Brian just shook his head down, disagreeing with that statement. "I wish it was that easy," He spoke, his eyes staring up the sky. Ryan just stared at his friend before biting his lip, "Who knows," Ryan replied, shrugging with his grey hoodie slowly getting wrinkled at. "What about you and Luke?" The Irishman bark back, taking in the reaction Ryan gave, "Luke..? Well..." his own hazel eyes stared somewhere else, "you didn't know?" Brian knitted his eyebrows together, know about what?

"Me and Jon are actually dating."

Blue eyes widened in shock, Ryan and Jonathan? Dating? Brian recalled the time Luke confessed his feelings for Ryan to Brian. "Shocking right? I know. But Jon told me everything would be fine, and so I trusted him."

"Does anybody else knows?" Brian managed to choke out, what was going to happen to Luke's heart? "No. Only you." Ryan answered, stepping back from the rails, completely facing Brian. "What? Why?" he asked in confusion, "because, I know you like Brock and I told you a secret in return, this way it's fair." Brian was about to ask another question but kept his mouth shut, "alright, I'll see you tomorrow man, goodnight." The teen bid farewell and left Brian alone for the night.

Tyler sat down the wooden chair, letting his eyes roam around the small shack as the woman brew some herbal medicine for him. "What are you doing out in the woods so late?" The woman started, making Tyler pay his attention back to the lady. "I... uhh," "Had you got in an argument? Do you feel frustrated? Mad? Or perhaps, Confuse?" The woman added, putting out the fire from underneath her cliche huge pot. "How...-" Tyler's eyes widen, how did she know? Was she listening? "Oh sweetie, the sound of your heartbreaking was loud enough to make me come up with a conclusion." She answered, carrying a bucket of herbal liquid along a few herbal leaves with a white cloth.  
  
Tyler's eyes fell and the aching was back in his heart. "I'm just confused. I just don't know what to feel anymore," Tyler answered, fidgeting and wincing every once in a while when the substance hit his knee, "Well then, let me put it this way; Do you feel like you can't breathe whenever you see them?" Tyler glanced downwards as a leaf were placed on his knee, "Yes..." He answered honestly as another leaf was wrapped on.

"How about if they talk to you? Do you feel nervous? You know, like the classic cheesy butterfly in stomach ones," The woman asked back, finally adding the last leaf on the side, Tyler could feel himself getting flustered and turned away with a hint of redness on his cheeks, "...yes..", the woman then started wrapping the leaves covered wound with the cloth she had been holding,

"Alright, then do you feel your heartbeat quicken whenever you guys, I don't know, accidentally touch each other." Tyler held his tongue back, testing if he could get away with lying but soon gave in. "...yes," the lady smiled and pat the now bandaged wound before standing up, "then you sir is in love."

Red as a tomato, Tyler immediately stood up, shaking his head no, he can't be, he's courting Kelly dammit. "I got a girl. There is just no way that I'm gay." Tyler retorted, trying to convince himself than the woman. She just giggled, touching the rabbit foot with her hand as she waved to Tyler, "had you ever heard of bisexuality?"

Tyler shook his head, "TYLER!" The voice of his friend made Tyler glanced over his back, he could see an outline of a boy cupping his hands as he yelled out for his name. Glancing back to bid goodbye, Tyler found nothing in return. Watching as to why the hut had suddenly vanished in thin air, he gulped before running back to Marcel to head back to the cabin.

 


	6. Part 6

**The Work of Magic Transformation**

Sunray peaked through the curtain crack, hitting on Evan's face and slowly producing heat and light. Groaning a bit, Evan pushed himself up the makeshift bed, stretching his arms before lazily getting up. Sneaking past the sleeping bodies of Jonathan and Joe. He slowly walked down the steps, stretching his arms forward and passing through the living room and into the kitchen. Starting the coffeemaker, he decided to brew himself a coffee. After a few minutes, Evan hummed softly as he slowly sips on his freshly brewed coffee, enjoying the warmth around his palms. He then decided to stay over the living room when something in the corner caught his eye. A feather. "What the heck? Is there some sort of bird that got in last night?" He muttered to himself, trying to scratch the back of his neck, the hairs on his arms then stood up when he felt something rather hard. Catching it with his hand, he tried to pull it inside when he felt a sudden yelp, letting go of the damn thing, he turned around to see more feathers behind him. He gulped once he heard a flapping sound behind him, staring straight at his reflection from the window, he was able to make out wings. _Actual fucking bird wings._ He rushed towards the bathroom mirror, sweatdropping his forehead. 

"AAAAAaaAAhhHHH!!!!!!"

The loud crashing of glass and followed by a scream woke the entire crew up inside the cabin. Joe instantly fell off from his bed, groaning at the pain from the back of his head. "Joe? Joe!" Jonathan called out to his friend, Joe gave a little whine before slowly opening his eyes, he glanced up to see Jonathan's worried face and a... tail? Why was there a tail? Sitting up slowly, he glanced back at Jonathan while rubbing his eyes. Oh no, did he hit his head too hard that it's making him go crazy? Rubbing his eyes for ten seconds, he finally understood that there was no mistake. Jonathan does have a tail! A striped dark grey and light grey, a pair of raccoon's ears were twitching above his head. "Jon... what are those?" he pointed the ears out to his friend who still got shock visible on his features. "What about you?? Why do you have a tail???" Jumping to his feet and turning back, he caught a glimpse of a fuzzy curled up tail behind him. He then reached out on top of his head and felt small round furry ears. 

They both looked in horror and ran outside the room to see everyone back over the living room. Joe stopped a few steps behind Jonathan and observed as his friends freaked out about their half-animal forms. Luke, Evan, and Brock were both arguing, he watched as Luke's fox tail swayed side to side and his furry fox ears twitched when Evan would suddenly flap his owl wings. Brock's eagle wings were neatly folded behind his back. Joe's attention then turned towards Brian, Marcel, Lui, David, Tyler, and Craig. Marcel and Lui's were quite similar. Both have monkey tails with Marcel's quite longer than Lui's, a bit of brown hair growing at the sides of their face with Lui's got a tiny cute curl over the forehead. The case is similar to David and Craig's, the two got dog tails and ears. Craig had a medium-length curling up, white, extremely fluffy tail with a pair of small, fluffy, white ears. David, on the other hand, got a brown-ish, long and less fluffy tail with a pair of sharp, attentive, brown ears. And the two seemed to be stuck at a staring contest...

Tyler and Brian were also arguing, more about their looks and less about the situation. "Look at me! I have hooves for legs!" And no shit he does... He's almost like a stallion--wait, scratch that. He's a Sagittarius. Tyler huffed, his pig ears moving along his bouncing curled up pigtail. "Uhh...guys? What happened?" A voice asked taking everyone's attention from the top of the stairs. Ryan was fiddling with the end of his grey hoodie, long grey bunny ears twitched as he slowly stepped down the stairs. "Ryan?" Jonathan called out, walking towards the teen's side. As Ryan stepped down with Jonathan guiding him to sit down, they both pass the three who were arguing earlier, now staring at the small, round, fluffy bunny's tail. Joe followed a suit, his squirrel tail bouncing up and down as he took a seat next to Ryan. 

Luke cursed underneath his breath, "alright, just what the actual fuck is going on?" Evan started pacing around the room, trying to come up with a possible reason for their transformation. "It has to be that lady we saw yesterday," Brock answered, remembering the chanting of words. Tyler's eyes widened as he suddenly rushed out the backdoor, the guys quickly following behind him as he retraced the steps he took yesterday. After a few turns, they stopped at a small run down hut that looks like nobody had been staying in for a decade. The tallest teen began banging his fists on the rotting door, his brown hair getting all messed up. "Open up! Open the damn door woman!" He called/yelled, "Wait, so you know her?" Craig asked, stepping forward to Tyler's side who slowed down. "Yes- No,-I don't know..." He breathed out before stopping. "Great, so we got a creepy witch watching us, a whatever kind of shit this is... What are we gonna do?" Brian stepped in, his hoof kicking on the small rocks, Lui stepped forward, raising an arm upwards indicating that he's asking a question. 

"Go to the cops?" he suggested, "No. We can't." Evan answered, pinching the bridge of his nose while giving out a sigh, "Why can't we?", Luke stepped up, glaring on the shorter one, "You want us to get shot at? Who wouldn't be freaked out with our looks?! And what are we going to tell them? That we woke up like this shit??!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms and huffing, this is when David decided to cut in between Lui and Luke, trying to cut out and stop an unwanted fight. "Look, guys, until we figure this out, let's have breakfast first," Joe announced, with Jon holding Ryan at his back. The others agreed, not realizing a pair of grey eyes watching them up close.

Brock help up a plate with bacon and eggs, leaving the dining table and heading inside the living room. He silently smiled to himself as he took a seat next to Brian who was forced to eat in the living room with his stallion lower body taking up a lot of space. Brock then volunteered to sit next to Brian so he won't feel lonely. Ryan kept his gaze from the dining room before facing back Jonathan with a smile, "What's up Ry?" Jon's blue eyes followed his (boy)friend's gaze. Ryan just giggled, "nothing... just glad that the two are getting along just fine." He answered, his own hazel eyes staring back at Jonathan, not noticing Luke's painful gaze in front. Marcel took all of his strength to stop looking jealous as Craig and Tyler happily conversed with each other. Why should he? He and Craig aren't dating so he has no absolute reason to be jealous over his tallest friend. 

David pout as he wildly wagged his tail around, earning a chuckle from Lui who held up a spoon towards the half-dog, half-human friend. Evan smiled at his friends' actions, glad that they're not dwelling too much about their current situation.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An intense chapter! (A chase)

**The Chase Out Hunting**

The guys decided to split up in groups for a search party to hunt the mysterious woman. Three members in each group;

 **Group A** -Evan, Craig, and Brock,  **Group B** -Jonathan, Ryan, and Luke,  **Group C** -Tyler, Marcel, and Brian, then  **Group D** -Joe, David, and Lui.

"Yo guys, check what I found!" Joe called out holding a box and entering the living room with the guys in their respective group. Brian uncrossed his arms and checked out as Evan pulled out a walkie-talkie, "Oh cool, we could be like spies!" Lui chimed in, clapping his hands with a full grin on his face. David chuckled, patting his back before accepting the walkie, Evan was handing out one each group. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Over." Brian tested it, his voice coming out a little choppy but still clear to the other's walkie-talkies. "Hello? Is this the horse station? Over." Luke joked, making the others laugh/chuckle, "Alright guys, stop horsing around," Brock managed to say and giving a wink at the end.

"Okay, okay... let's have a recall, Team B, you guys are heading to the east,-" Evan began, Jonathan nodded eagerly along with Ryan giving out a thumbs up. Luke gave a small nod as to saluting 'yes.' "Team C, you guys handle the south-" The Canadian continued on, giving the guys a nod but still keeping his gaze from looking back at a certain pig. "Team D-", "We're to the west! Alright!" David yelled out, fist pumping the air. "And we're scouting over the north side!" Craig butted in, Brock giving out a determined smile. Evan nodded, giving everyone one last look before saying, "be careful. We don't know what she's capable of."

And with that, they sent off, locking the cabin up and heading towards their general directions.

Hooves stomped through the muddy trail, tailing behind the monkey and the pig, complaining each time his hoof sinks, "Shush Brian! We need to focus!" Marcel hissed, his tail holding the walkie tight, crossing his arms, Brian just huffed and continued on. "Oh hush, hush!" Tyler suddenly raised up his hand, trying to silence his friends whilst listening closely to a strange sound he heard.

Team B reached the borderline of the forest, the way back to the main road. Jonathan's movements were a bit jumpy as he and Luke followed the path, seeing the main road, the two immediately ran for the opening but not before they both slam their faces into an invincible force. Jon sat up, his ears twitch while muttering, "What the fuck?" Luke got up, deciding on give it another go, shoving his shoulder into the force, trying to shove his way to but not before getting pushed back. Luke stumbled his feet backward, although thankfully Ryan was just behind, catching the falling fox by the shoulders. "Woah, You gotta be careful Luke," Ryan spoke, concern laced in his voice. Luke can't help but stare back at the shining hazel eyes that almost likely turning into blue or green. The two broke their gaze once they heard Jonathan clearing his voice, "Alright you two, let's call the others." Jon chuckled, pulling out his phone, "Wait, use the walkie, Jon!" Ryan spoke, helping Luke up and handing Jon the walkie-talkie. Luke could feel his cheeks burning up, silently hoping that Ryan didn't catch him staring. "Oh yeah... thanks bunnyman," Jonathan spoke with a wide grin before shoving his phone back in his back pocket and accepting the walkie-talkie.

Luke felt the heat at the bottom of his stomach when he saw Ryan went red from Jonathan's nickname. His jealousy slipping out before controlling his emotions back again. Jon turned up the antenna for the radio, checking the channels before answering, "Hello? Is anyone at the line? Over." the blue-eyed male spoke, waiting for someone to reply. They both stopped when the eerie sound came out the radio before they heard Joe's voice. "Hello– Guys???– T-there's something...-- It's chasing us!!!" The channel line answered the three looked at each other with concern, alertness, and confusion in their looks.

"Joe! Where are you guys right now?? Answer me! Joe??" Jonathan called out, hands gripping tightly on the radio. Luke switched out his phone, using their backup plan which is to use the phones only if there is an emergency—and a signal—in the forest. Ryan's ears twitched, he heard twigs snapping and a couple of heavy footsteps within a few meters away. His hazel eyes widened and quickly grabbed Luke and Jonathan's wrists, whispering, "we're not alone..."

Galloping steps echoed throughout the woods, Brian ran as fast as his horse body could, trying to get away from whatever was chasing them with Marcel and Tyler on his back. "Faster Brian!" Marcel yelled. All of their hearts were loudly thumping, "I'm trying the best as I can Marcel!" Brian yelled back, covering his face as he rushes to pass the tall plants and outgrown tree branches. Tyler's blue eyes staring at the back with horror written in his face, his tail bouncing up and down along the steps. From the distance a dark inhumane figure chase their way towards them, they then heard barking across the other distance and felt a deep dread settle in their stomachs. "Craig. That's Craig! Brian, hurry up, they might be in trouble!" Brian's mind went off to Brock's gentle smile, his heart pounded rapidly against his chest and took off, double the speed than before. "Mar, which way next?" Brian asked as he continued to gallop, trying not to stumble over some rocks and roots. "I..uh..." Marcel squinted his eyes, trying to look for any signs of his friends. Tyler closed his eyes shut, making a mental map inside his brain before a scent caught his nose. "Brian, a little more ahead, then slightly go right!" Tyler navigated, determination pumping in his veins.

No sooner, a view of both Brock and Craig stuck on a tree, the two looked terrified as hell. Brock sighed in relief as he soon saw Brian for the rescue. His heart fluttering momentarily. "Brock!" Brian called out, still galloping towards their tree, Craig waved his arms up, his tail wildly wagging behind him. "Brian!" Brock called out, trying to climb down the tree. "No! Brock, stay up there! Once we count to one, both you and Craig should jump and we promise we'll catch you!" Tyler shouted, keeping himself from falling off Brian's back. Both Craig and Brock's eyes widened in surprise, how would they catch them? Brock gulped hard, he saw Craig giving him an unsure nod, telling him to trust them. Brock gave in a sigh before his trembling hands held Craig's for dear life. "Brian, if we break our necks here, we'll be sure to haunt you guys!" Craig yelled out, trying himself to get Brock to calm down. "Don't worry! We'll catch you both. We promise!' Marcel spoke and suddenly, Craig's ears perked upwards, glad to hear that his friend is in good shape.

"Three!" Tyler shouted, the lingering of eyes never left behind them. He gulped up nervously, "Two!" He saw as the two closed their eyes and Marcel raising his arms up, getting ready to catch them. "One, JUMP!" Tyler yelled out loud, watching as Craig and Brock lumped off the tree branch, both holding their arms up for reach. Brian held his arms up, hoping his whole heart to catch the eagle-winged boy.

"Tyler, Catch Meee!" Craig called out as he fell from the tree. Marcel felt Tyler shift his position, and as Craig fell, he felt his heart going along the fall but in this case, no one was there to catch it.

Brock closed his eyes shut, waiting for a bone snapping or a hard surface underneath him, instead, he felt a pair of strong arms over his shoulder and one under his knees and soon, he felt the cold breeze, violently hitting his side while his other side was pressed against a warm chest. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up at a very determined and serious Brian, something he thought he wouldn't see... The beating of his heart re-increased but this time, it's not about the fear of falling, but the feeling of falling for someone.

A feeling Brock thought he would never reciprocate. Brian's deep blue eyes then stared down at him with worry before giving out a warm smile, Brock felt his cheeks getting hotter by the seconds that passed when Brian continued to stare at him. "I told you I'll catch you." The Irishman stated, keeping his eyes back to the path, Brock felt his own lips tug upwards, nodding happily as he wrapped his arms around Brian's neck.

"Craig? Craig?! Where's Evan?!" Tyler shook the smaller teen, trying to snap him out of his daze. Craig opened his eyes to see his best friend with a confused look, "Evan... Evan said he'll take the monsters away from me and Brock... I think he went to the northern-east side." Craig remembered carefully, still thankful that Tyler had managed to keep his promise. Tyler cursed, closing his eyes, "Tyler?" Craig sweat dropped as he watched his friend let out a frustrated yell, "Brian stop!" The hooves immediately came into a halt, making inertia do its thing. Marcel scratched his head as he glanced back over his friend, "What the hell?!" He yelled out watching Tyler hop out of Brian's back. Brock got down from Brian's arms, fiddling with his fingers, "Tyler, don't tell me..." Craig's eyes shot open, his mouth wide agape. "Tyler! No! Absolutely Not!" The part British spoke out loud. Tyler just sighed and glanced back over to his horse friend. "Brian, take them all back to the cabin. If I'm not back by sunset, you guys could come back on daylight." Was all he spoke before taking off running towards the north-east.

"Tyler, NO!" Craig reached out, about to jump off Brian's back before Marcel grabbed him by the hips. "Craig! Stop it!" The dark boy spoke. Craig just watched his friend in worry, "But Marcel!-", "No! I refuse of you putting yourself in line for him! Listen to me, we need to go back! Tyler can handle himself, he's a fighter!" "but-" "-BUT Nothing! Craig, just please... you can't go.. I can't lose you," Marcel's voice weakened as he slowly let go of Craig's waist, turning back to face Brock's back who climbed on while they argued. "Marcel..." Craig whispered but the teen didn't hear him, instead, they continued back to the cabin.

Tyler sprint as fast as he can, he doesn't know when but he suddenly feels like he knows the forest like the back of his hand despite this being his first time to come. He whipped his head around, cupped his hands and yelled Evan's name. His sense of hearing might not be that sharp but his sense of smell is. Slowly but surely, he got the scent of owl feathers, the new scent Evan now has when all of the weird anomalies appeared.

He continued on the unknown path until he heard a groan and shuffling, before pushing the tall plants, he took a hold of a medium-sized but heavy stone in his grip. He slowly inched forwards and took a hold of a view of Evan wrestling a shadow-like figure. Tyler yelped forward, crashing the stone against the creature's head. The figure stopped wrestling with Evan and slowly turned its head towards Tyler who took a step back, Evan slowly sat up, taking huge breaths before seeing a surprised Tyler and the gremlin looking thing hissing at him. Fumbling with his red leather jacket, Evan took a step back when Tyler glanced his way. "Evan... RUN," The brunette yelled then took off with the creature following behind him. Evan knows Tyler could only run as far, his adrenaline kicking in because of the thought of his friend getting caught.   
He rushed forward where the two went, running like there was no tomorrow until he felt himself slowly rise from the ground and now gently flying up the air, flapping his wings through the wind as he caught sight of a running pig with a predator behind it.

Tyler was slowly running out of air, his lungs started to get hurt and he feels like his slowly decreasing his speed. He lightly cursed back himself and silently praying that Evan would make it back alive.

Shutting his eyes close, preparing himself for what's to come, Tyler felt something hook underneath his armpits and then suddenly, he was seeing the plants from a bird's eye view. The shock on his face was priceless as he tried to wiggle out of whatever had captured him. "Geez, relax okay?" He froze and glanced upwards as he saw the teen  _he_  was supposed to save. "Evan?! What the fuck? How-? How are you flying??!" Tyler managed to squeak out as his ears lowered down. Evan lightly shrugged, glancing back over Tyler with a half-hearted smile, "I dunno, must be the adrenaline." He answered as he continued to flap his wings up and down. "Well hurry up before that adrenaline runs out!" Tyler yelled back, still scared of how high they were.

The two heard a shriek from behind and saw the same shadow figure but a different form following them. "Ahhh--shit! It's still there!" Tyler pointed out before he felt themselves lowering down, "We're near the cabin!" Evan announced, now speeding down so the creature can't catch their speed. Tyler's eyes were wide open before he shut it out of fear, "Evan if you fucking drop me-!" Tyler shout, he tightly gripped on the bird, praying to God that he couldn't drop. "Relaaax man, I got you." Evan chuckled as they landed in front of the cabin, Tyler still in his arms. "Hey Piggy, you can open your eyes now," Evan cooed, chuckling to himself as Tyler jumped out of his arms, "Whe-where did it go?" Ty asked, looking for the creature.

"It suddenly slammed against an invincible wall once I got here." Evan spoke before his wings suddenly dropping down and Tyler catching him in his arms, "Woah dude, what happened?" His blue eyes showed concern. Evan's eyes slowly lifted up, giving Tyler a faint smile, "ye-yeah... I think that flying drained all of my energy." The weak teen answered. The door behind them slowly opened and showed Ryan's slightly injured figure, "You guys..." He helped Tyler out to lift Evan and bring him to one of the rooms while the others stayed inside the living room, still enveloped in silence.

"We need to discuss about this matter." Joe spoke out once Tyler and Ryan got back downstairs

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case people think that I decided to not continue this, I actually got a reason. I won't be updating for a few weeks until May, because I had to leave to someplace that the internet doesn't exist (T-T). I'll be continuing this though but wouldn't be uploading. So, yeah, hope ya guys enjoy!
> 
> P.s Tomorrow would be my last upload, for a while. Peace~!
> 
>  
> 
> **B_D Out!**


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter, not much of a story but more of a summarization of what happened before and why everyone had been acting this way. :> Enjoy!

**A Summary Before Summer** _  
_

 

_"Evan?"_

_"Evan,"_

"Evan!"

Brown eyes opened up, wiping the trail of drool from the corner of his mouth. He looked up to be met with the teacher's gaze, Evan nervously smiled before waving at the teacher, "Mornin' Teach..!" He gleamed. The entire class erupted in laughter, the teen awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as the teacher kept her glare on the young man. "Mr. Fong, why are you sleeping during my lesson?" She asked, irritation seeping out of her voice as she crossed her arms. Evan glanced over at the corner of his eyes to see Tyler and Jonathan motioning for him to  _'get'em back.'_   So Evan sat properly, raised his chin up high and crossed his arms, "Then why did are you teaching during my nap time?" The students around the class hollered in laughter once again, others yelling 'ooooooooohhhh', while he heard some whispered, 'oh snap!'. The grin on the Canadian's face didn't last once he met the face of his very furious teacher. "That's it, it's detention for you young mister," She declared as the bell rang. Students were fast on zipping their bags and running out the door. Evan only sighed as he stood up and prepared himself for an hour of sitting in silence. 

After detention, Evan got out of the room to be greeted by Lui and Brian. "Hey guys," Evan greeted back, they did their epic handshake before laughing it off. "Jonathan told us what happened," Lui began, Brian proudly half-heartedly hugged Evan as he chuckled, "Honestly Ev, I wish I was there to watch Mrs. Grimss expression." The brunette spoke, the three reached their next class seeing David outside, waiting for them. The tall teen huffed, unsticking himself from leaning by the door. "Took ye long enough." His Irish accent polish over as he pushed open the door inside the classroom. The four guys sat by each other, whipping out their textbooks and placing it in front of them to cover the phones they would be using for the duration of the class. 

Lil' Monkey: You guys heard the news?"

Beer Leprechaun: About Lil' Diggy getting laid? Yes.

Dumbass Cunt: Focking sake's, who changed my nickname?!

Beer Leprechaun: That's for naming me a leprechaun ya cunt.

Dumbass Cunt: you did sound like a leprechaun! Jonathan even classified it,

Evan chuckled at his friends' antics whilst he occasionally glanced over the teacher to make sure they weren't getting too suspicious. 

Lil' Monkey: Yes, but seriously, had you guys heard that Luke and Christine broke up?

Owl Nighter: I called it. Brian, you owe me six bucks.

Beer Leprechaun: Aw fuck!

Dumbass Cunt: It was already obvious! Luke deserves better.

_**Badass Hell Joined The Chat** _

Badass Hell: are you guys seriously talking about me?

Lil' Monkey: We gotta find a topic to pass on time somehow,

Badass Hell: Ey, Fuck you!

Beer Leprechaun: Hey, at least now you got a chance. 

Badass Hell: Yeah, I'd probably ask them out this summer.

Dumbass Cunt: What? Who?

Owl Nighter: There you go making David curious all over again,

Evan could hear David pestering Brian on who they were talking about, he snickered before glancing over the messages,

**_BatPig Joined The Chat_ **

BatPig: Ey waddup fuckers?

Owl Nighter: Yo

Lil' Monkey: Sup?

Badass Hell: Aw heck, the teacher's looking. Catch you guys back at lunch.

Evan's gaze tore off the screen when a crumpled paper flew to his table, glancing back at his peers, he slowly opened the note that says the teacher's looking. Sighing out before glancing back, he gave out a quick goodbye on the chat before stuffing the phone back inside his back pocket. 

BatPig: Y'all serious?! I just got here!

Laughing at his friend's response, he continued on keeping his eyes back inside the board. 

The classes went fast as to now they are currently sitting around the table while waiting for the others to join. Marcel happily hung his arm around Tyler as the other continuously cussed the other out. Craig sat next to Brock which the two happily chat about their own day, Lui and David however were stuck in their own arm wrestling as to Brian and Luke have their own conversation leaving Joe and Evan out. In their circle of friends, they were known as the 'Crew' or in other terms, the 'popular kids.' Joe, Lui, and Brian were the rich kids, Luke, Marcel, Evan, and Tyler were known for playing sports. Ryan and Brock were the intellectual ones and as to Jonathan, Craig, and David were known for their own artistic ways and friendly demeanor. 

Nobody ever decided on who's going to be the leader because, to be honest, that's just stupid. This year is a very eventful year for everyone, It was Marcel's and Scotty's breakup, Evan's coming out of the closet as bisexual, Craig's parents divorced, Ryan's coming out as gay, Brian's first ever falling in love and then, Luke's confession. Jonathan and Ryan finally arrived at the table and sat between Luke and Evan. 

"Guys, let's all be serious for a moment," Brock spoke out loud and instantly catching everyone's attention, he grabbed a juice box and raised it up high the table, "next week is our last week of being sophomores...--well, for us. To Joe, it's the last week of him being a freshman," Brock giggled before keeping his back straight once again, "I just want us all to make this summer vacation as memorable as possible!" Brock announced followed by everyone taking their juice box-- others are bottles of water,--raising it high as they made the toast, laughing at each other with a smile on their faces. 

After the cafeteria, Tyler had asked Evan to accompany him in visiting Kelly by the science class right down the hall, the shorter male agreed. As they walked down the hallway, Evan glanced sideways and bit his lip, hesitant to ask the question that had been weighing him down since the first time he saw Tyler. "Hey, Ty..." Evan slowly started, avoiding the taller man's eyes, Tyler gazed over his friend, "what?" He answered as they made way through the busy students in the corridor. "Are you sure about this?" Evan asked, slightly fiddling with the end of his jacket, still avoiding the taller one's gaze, "About what? Kelly? Yeah man. I'm pretty sure that she's the one." The teen answered confidently, facing his unsure friend. "I'm just worried ya know? Like what if it's the same thing as Luke?" Evan asked once again, he better hurry up because they are about two doors away from the science class. "Oh come on dude," Tyler chuckled as he pats Evan's back, "Someone oughtta' stay straight in the crew right?" That seemingly struck Evan hard, his chocolate brown eyes glared over the icy blue ones. 

Tyler sweatdropped, he kinda hit a nerve there didn't he? Was Evan mad? He never saw Evan lose his cool, like ever... Tyler's face changed into a more serious one, he stopped and leaned against the locker, he glanced around before glancing back at his best friend. "Evan... I think you know I didn't mean that... you know what kind of environment I used to be in..." Tyler's voice was sincere, he and Evan had been best friends earlier than the others and Evan had seen Tyler live with a homophobic family. With that as a consequence, Tyler spent his childhood being homophobic himself, and that all stopped when Evan came in for the rescue, telling a lie to his family that he and Evan were dating. And that plan... it seriously made Tyler's dad ignite on fire, his mother throwing out all his closet, his brother's and sister's staring at him with great disgust. But he knew it had to be done, 

Evan's dad was a police officer, he decided to help his son's best friend out of the toxic environment and into a much welcoming home. "Tyler, what if it's one of the trauma's the psychiatrist said?" Tyler furrowed his eyebrows in a questioning look, "which one?" Evan sighed again as he let go of the subject, "nevermind, let's go to your Kelly." Evan left the tall teen hanging, his mind trying to remember on which one of the things Evan said- Oh, oh... 

And it was at that time that Tyler's mind rebooted, he started to look at people in different ways, his friends in different ways. And oh boy was it not good to remember. 

The following day, Evan had acted like nothing serious had happened yesterday, Tyler just assumed that his friend was as uncomfortable as him, so he decided to avoid the subject too and decided to spend more time with Craig who in fact was a good listener, he had told him about his worries but he still held himself from telling Craig what was really bothering him ever since. In return of all the honesty, Craig had shared a secret to Tyler that only he would know until the right time. Marcel had grown suspicious over the two, but so did Evan, they both just silently wish nothing was really going on. 

While all of these happened, Ryan and Jonathan had met every once in a week, none of their knowledge saw Joe's eyes lingering by the corners with his own opinions and suspicion but decided to not confront the two in the act, besides, Jon looks happier with Ryan anyway... Despite Joe secretly investigating his friends, there was Brian. The aloof who was stuck in love with the sweetest person in the group. Brock. As if the Irishman was hit by cupid's arrow, David and Lui easily caught on to Brian's infatuation over the oblivious Brock, the two had planned on setting them up a couple of times yet nothing seemed to be making Brock realize about the heart shapes in Brian's eyes as the two went out for an unconscious date set up by the duo, David and Lui.

All of these happened over the remaining few days of school and before the grey eyes in the woods.

 


	9. Part 9

**Truth or Dare**

Marcel took his time inside the kitchen, humming happily as his tail swayed side by side, a week had passed since the next day Evan woke up saying he had a dream, a flashback of the few days before the school ended. A few days before school eh? Well, those were kinda shit. Scott won't stop calling him and Craig won't even bat an eyelash his way. The monkey sighed, setting down the ladle he had been using and slowly decreased the flames from the stove before finally shutting it down. He smiled triumphantly at his finished meal before shortly heading inside the bathroom to take a quick leak. 

After washing his hands, Marcel made his way back inside the kitchen only to be greeted by a yelping Craig who was intensely blowing on his fingers as he withdrew his hands from the pot. Instinctively, Marcel was quick to react and stood by Craig's side, gently taking the burnt hand in his hands and slowly blowing it for the British teen. "Geez Craig, what were you thinking??" Marcel asked as he pulls Craig towards the sink to rinse the hand with cold water. Craig chuckled nervously, his puppy ears leaning down, "Well... I smelled something delicious and saw the pot just sitting there, I thought that it was already cold but... I guess I was wrong." He laughed shyly as he watches Marcel slowly rub his hand with petroleum jelly. A familiar warm feeling spread across Craig's chest when Marcel took a quick glance up to look at him. 

After adding petroleum jelly, Marcel didn't let go of the hand easily, instead, he brought the hand closer to his lips and slowly kissed the burnt fingers. Craig just felt his whole world wildly spinning when Marcel's dark brown orbs stared back into him. The flushed kid cough loudly and avoided the gaze of his friend. "So uh... you're the one who made it?" Marcel's head snapped back into reality as he quickly let go of the other's hand, embarrassed by what he just did. "Huh? Uh, y-yeah.." The two stayed in silence, too shy to initiate the first word. "Oh goody! Finally, food!" David excitedly exclaimed, pushing past the two and straight over the pot. "Hey, Lui! Come on here and help me set up the table! Marcel made stew!" The Irish barked out over the shorter monkey who ran into the kitchen and grabbing a lot of plates to set the table up. David stared between Marcel and Craig, taking a large bowl to place the stew in. "What are ye focks doin' just standin' over dere? Eh? Why don't you two help us out 'ere?!" His thick accent surfaced as he took the bowl in and carried it over the dining room. 

Marcel cursed silently in his mind as he followed David into the dining room, Craig not too far behind. It was getting dark and the lights just went out for a reason, and it was raining hard outside which made it extra dangerous especially with those things lurking just outside of the cabin perimeters. The others still had gone out to search for that lady while the others decided to stay inside the cabin for protection and also in case someone does need to get help over. They had just come up with a new plan; they were split,-- _again._ \-- into two teams with six people each. The half would stay at home and help out the others who were outside to guide them back into the cabin. Mostly those who were out were the ones that are able to handle the beasts out there. From the last few days of searching for clues, answers and reasons, the crew had managed to make a homemade weapon for protection. Right now it was Craig, Brock, Marcel, David, Lui, and Joe back at the cabin, never leaving a friend's side especially when it was about to be dark outside and the power just went out. A few people who went out were Tyler, Luke, Jonathan, Ryan, Evan, and Brian. They all got the strengths, minds, and soul of being capable of beating the monster but of course Marcel would also be compatible with the job but he chose to stay instead. Just making sure to keep Craig protected.

"So, while we all wait, how about we play a little game of truth or dare?" David suggested with Lui gleaming out in delight as he clapped his hands. Marcel just frowned as Joe and Craig decided to join in the small fun. It was pretty rare when all they do is hunt, search, hunt, search and so on. "I go first," David announced, searching around the room for a candidate and lucky enough, he chooses Brock. The others snickered as Brock gulped but slowly choosing truth. "Truth," Brock answered, sitting up straight, trying not to show on how nervous he was. "Is it true... that you had the hots for a certain Irishman?" David wiggled his eyebrows as he watches Brock slowly getting flustered before glaring back at David. "I... kinda?" Lui and Craig clapped their hands together, totally not fangirling over Brock and Brian...

"Hmph," Brock huffed and crossed his hands, David laughed nervously as Brock leaned dangerously next to Lui. "Lui, truth or dare?" The American asked a hint of a challenge was heard in his tone as he watches the shorter teen fumble with his fingers before wildly sighing, "..Truth," Lui spoke, "What? Lui, you aren't a wuss now are you?" Ignoring Marcel's remark, the monkey just kept his eyes trained on the eagle-winged teen by his side. Brock placed a finger on his chin as he did the thinking motion before grinning back at the teen. "You and David are getting a little bit closer together, don't you think?" Brock's sudden evilness spread around him, as eyes watched Lui making the teen fully conscious about everything around him. The male took a deep breath before exhaling out in defeat, "yeah... Me and him are getting closer by each day." Lui blushed on his own words, not exactly thinking straight when the words went out of his mouth."Will you look at that! A monkey blushing, how impressive." Marcel stated as he smirked on Lui and David's embarrassment. Brock, Joe, and Craig snickered as they watch the reddened monkey stutter in his own words whilst David kept silent in his seat. 

Lui slowly regained his composure and glared at Marcel before pointing, "You! Truth or dare?!" sitting up straight with a snug look on his face, Marcel had dared to tempt the fellow monkey. "Dare, I ain't a wuss." The boy spoke while Lui stood up and pointed over a hot sauce by the side, "I dare you to chug that shit." Joe, Craig and Brock sweat dropped, unsure if they could do the challenge that was being told for Marcel. Marcel shook his head, grinning wildly, "now that's a dare!" He cheered, walking over the sauce before opening the cap. "Mar... Be careful," Craig spoke, his curly hair getting moved against those puffy white, dog ears.  Marcel gave Craig a thumbs up while he used his tail to hold the sauce before forcefully squeezing, letting the red unsafely liquid drip out.

No sooner, Marcel was chugging down the whole sauce, Joe and David had glint in their eyes as they cheered in chorus, "Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug!" They chanted. Brock took a hold of Craig who tried to stop the darker toned boy from finishing the whole bottle. Lui's mouth was agape as he watched Marcel head on his challenge with no hesitation. Slamming down the bottle, Marcel's body was quick to react on the flaming sauce that drown his whole throat making feel like a fire just started inside of him. He rushed over the bathroom, quickly throwing up all the sauce from his mouth. Lui laughed, watching as Craig hurriedly took milk out of the fridge, pouring it over a glass for Marcel. David slowly sunk down in his chair, mentally noting himself to never anger the monkey.

Marcel walked back, still wildly scratching his throat, his eyes and face were all red when he literally ran for the milk that was presented by Craig, finishing the whole thing with one swig while Brock gently patted his back with a sympathetic smile.

 

 


	10. Part 10

**The** **Answer**

Marcel coughed out a cough and saw his friend, Joe, tried to silently walk away from the scene. "Heyo squirrel," Marcel called over the half squirrel and half human to walk back over the table, still coughing from there and here but kept his brown eyes trained over the American. Joe's squirrel tail was really fluffy that made the whole tail took a lot of space from his seat. "Truth, or dare?" Marcel asked the younger who was fiddling with the end of his shirt, slowly chuckling before answering, "... dare," he answered, not getting used with all the eyes watching him. He was quite worried of getting called out an unnecessary nickname.

"I dare you... To tell us if you're straight, gay or bi," Marcel announced, Joe's head quickly looked up to see Marcel actually serious. "Come on, me and the others are actually curious." Marcel gestured around, the others actually nodded their head, waiting for him to answer. "Ah, well..." Joe's eyes drifted off to a certain kind blue eyes... He gulped before opening his mouth, "I guess... I'm gay." Joe's voice cracked and winced as he remembered his elementary days where he was bullied for being a 'faggot'. That was until Jonathan found him and introduced him to the group, his whole world got easy, finding friends and all that. He's really thankful for the blue hoodie wearing teen. Marcel grinned, leaning back over his seat, quite satisfied on the answer Joe gave him. "Hey man, no judge here, you already know that basically, almost all of us are gay. I'm sure that I am. Evan's Bisexual and Brock's Asexual, I think?" The teen shrugged, the others just laughed and smiled showing Joe that they accept him. Brock coughed a bit, unsure if his, 'asexuality' is still a thing, after all, he did find Brian a little hot... Wait, what?

Joe's squirrel ears excitedly moved, happy that his friends accepted him. He turned his attention towards the white puppy, Craig, who happily waved his tail. "What about you Craig, truth or dare?" The British boy laughed, placing his hands over his hips before declaring, "Oh hahaha, you know I'll choose truth." Craig spoke, smiling as Joe slowly thought to himself before asking,

"do you like someone in our group of friends?"

Marcel stopped, his monkey ears actually perked up as he watched Craig squirmed in his seat, easily blushing before stumbling on his own words, "I... Uh..."

_No, don't._

"Woah, Craig got the hots for someone?!" David's ears twitched as his long, brown tail wagged. "Erm, well..."

 _Please don't._ Marcel's thoughts raised, not this again. He was done with this.

"I actually do like someone. Maybe, just maybe, I even love them." Craig's eyes avoided anyone that stared, he felt his face blushing madly and heard as Lui and Brock gasped in surprised whilst David cheered him on. Joe perked his head up, "really? Who?" Craig chuckled, shaking his head. "Nuh-uh, you only asked if I like someone, I don't have to tell you who he is." David cupped his hands and shouted, "Gaaayyyy," ending up with Lui punching him on the arm. "I- besides," Craig sighed, his glasses falling over his nose, "he likes someone else..." Craig frowned, staring on his palms as Brock took a seat next to him, telling him that it's okay. Marcel however, clenched his fists and stood up, "I'm going to look for the others." Was all he said before leaving them behind with confusion in their faces. 

Tyler cussed out loudly as he swung his bat over the creature's head, instantly making it disperse within the shadows. He was left alone with a bat as a weapon and a barely working walkie-talkie. He took a detour around the witch's hut where she helped him cure his wound which was instantly gone by the next day. He heard his walkie-talkie talking, pulling it out from his pocket, he turned up the signal and heard Marcel calling over him, "Hey...- Tyler,--- Where you at man?" Tyler recognised Marcel's voice on the other side so he decided to answer back, "Hey Mar, I'm over here by the hut we last checked." Tyler's pig ears perked up when he heard twigs snapping behind him. "Alright--- I'm heading over to gather--- back to the cabin." Marcel's voice boomed out loud before shoving the walkie-talkie back in his pocket. His blue eyes wandered behind him, trying to keep his bat ready in case one of those things lurch towards him.

"Are you lost again?"

A raspy voice asked behind him, making Tyler whip his body around to see the witch with her usual stick and lantern on her hands. She gave Tyler a toothy smile before waving her fingers out to him. Tyler's pig tail bounced as he walked near her, trying to get a better look. Ragged clothes with a beaver skin wrap around her shoulders. Long grey-ish hair swayed against the wind softly hitting her wrinkled face. "I wanna know if you're the one who did this to me and my friends." Tyler exclaimed, his eyes not daring to move away from the lady before him. She rolled her eyes sideways, as if trying to remember something before snapping her fingers and right before him, an owl appeared out of thin air and landed on her arm, she grinned over the half pig before slightly caressing the feathers with her fingers, still holding the stick of course.

"Well... Who else could've done it to you, fine gentlemen?" She lifted her arm up, making the owl fly away from them and unto the trees. "What about those shadowy creatures? You made those nasty things too???" Tyler crossed his arms, still holding the bat with his right arm. The woman's eyes widened and placed a hand on top of her heart, indicating that she was just hurt by the accusation. "Why, how could you??" She exclaimed, the shock look on her face were not convincing enough for her to actually feel hurt. "I would never do anything to endanger the animals and travellers of the forest!" She spoke but lingered her eyes back as she cock an eyebrow, "that is if... Anyone dared to destroy the beauty of the woods, I don't see any reason for them to live on." She shrugged, placing her lamp on the handle of her cane, slowly poking it with a giggle, "those creatures you're talking about, they were just dark souls of the previous people who dared to cut off half of the woods." She explained, eying the teen before her before giving him a kind smile, "I don't think that you and your friends are a threat." She assured, watching as the pig boy slowly relieve his muscles,

"Then why do it? Why turn us into these ... these hybrids?" Tyler pushed further, just to find the solution of their current problem. The woman took a step forward, leaving the shade under the trees and unto the shine of the sun ray's setting. "A long time ago...-"---  _totally not a cliche part of the story,---_ she began, "I was called the wanderer of the forest, I, who decided to spend my life trying to preserve the beauty of nature and the satisfaction of the people who decides to wonder out in the woods. It's my job to keep you and the forest safe." Her grey eyes watches as Tyler squinted his eyes, gesturing for her to continue on, "It's been so long since the last time someone had paid me a visit... And I saw that you and your friends weren't satisfied and are locked away from showing your true self by harsh reality and secrets. You all are a bunch of dirty liars." She spat out, Tyler suddenly jumped from the sudden glare from her, "but fear not my boy," she weakly smiled before slowly patting his shoulder,

"the Truth will set you free..."

And with a blink of an eye, the woman, who's now known as the wanderer disappeared from his sight. Shivering as the cold air brush against his skin, Tyler glanced behind him to see a flashlight finding its way through the darkness,   
  


 


	11. Part 11

**A Foolish Lie for A Worth It Truth**

_The Truth will set you free..._

Those words echoed inside his head as he and Marcel made their way back into the cabin. Still pondering his thoughts, he stopped on his tracks whilst he slowly turn the gears in his head. "Tyler..." Marcel broke the teen's thoughts, Tyler's eyes could see the brown orbs of Marcel, shining out in the dark, he could see him bit his lip before sighing and finally giving in. "I... You have to tell Craig you love him." Marcel began, letting his arms fall off to his sides  and watched as his taller friend slowly registered what he just said, "What?! Marcel, what in the heaven's gate are you talking about???!" Tyler exclaimed, swaying his arm dismissively, "it'll be quick, you just have to date him!" Marcel tried to reasoned but honestly, what reason is there? His reasoning was pretty shitty in all honesty,

"What? No! I'm not going to date Craig!" Tyler's voice got louder, stepping in front of the clenching boy, trying to shake some senses into him. Marcel suddenly snapped, his hands tightly gripping on Tyler's collar with pure anger as the opposite tried to free himself from the monkey's grip. "How hard could it be Tyler? He loves you and you could like him, that's all that it matters!" Tyler successfully pushed Marcel's iron grip off him, stepping backwards, not wanting to fight his friend who clearly isn't thinking straight. "Marcel, listen to me, you're just mad! Try calming down for a second!" Tyler tried to talk him out before dodging when Marcel lunged himself forward to him. "How can I, 'Calm Down'? When I had been reminded that the person I love, loves someone else!" Marcel shouted, glaring back at Tyler as he stood up forward, raising a fist high, "you're not even sure about that! You could be wrong!" Tyler yelled back, catching the fist and pushing Marcel backwards, pinning him on the ground.

"He already said that he's in love with someone! And I can't bear to see those same broken eyes... So please.. just date Craig. I'm sure he'll be happy... I don't care if I'm not... Just, just to raise his spirits back, to see him smile brightly... I don't care if it's not me, just please..." Marcel sobbed, Tyler took sympathy of his brokenhearted friend before slowly letting go of his wrists..

Tyler's eyes slowly fell while the bangs of his hair covered his eyes, pain laced in his voice as he slowly spoke, a lump formed in his throat while he apologetically gaze down to his friend. "Marcel... I'm sorry. I can't. I- I'm in love with Evan,"  Marcel jerked his head upwards to see his supposedly straight friend admit to him in defeat, "what?" The monkey asked, staring at the taken back pig. "I'm in love with Evan..."  _the truth.._. Tyler's eyes widened as he blurted out, "the truth... Marcel, I know the answer." He immediately grabbed his friend when the walkie-talkie activated, his friends asking on where they have been. "We're on our way," Tyler spoke back and once again, the two continued their journey while Tyler retell his encounter with the wanderer from earlier,

The two met up with the other five who had waited at the crossing sections of their paths, when the five saw the two, they immediately fired questions like what took them so long? And where have they been, or if they had seen the witch. Tyler was the first one to answer while they all walked back to the direction of their cabin, ignoring the bad weather and the ran down lights. Whilst they took the steps forward the door, Brian furrowed his eyebrows at the whole story, "So you're saying that we all are just a bunch of liars?" Evan shrugged at the Irishman when he placed his hand on the door, "I dunno, maybe, she did say, 'The truth will set us free',"

Ryan and Jonathan who were walking behind gazed at each other, as if talking to each other through their head. After a few minutes and before Evan could open the door, they took a hold at each others hands, clearing their throat grabbing everyone's attention.

Luke was the first one to turn his head and spot the two holding hands in front of him. His body immediately clogged up his airway as he tries to find the words he had been looking for, Brian's reaction was different out of the others confusion, he heard the door behind him open revealing the remaining guys who had stayed put inside the cabin. Brian wished he could unsee the way Luke's body reacted, he doesn't know why but he felt bad, like horribly bad for him.

"Guys... We got news to tell you.." Ryan started sweat dropping from the back of his neck and down his dark grey shirt. "Ryan and I are dating." Jonathan admitted, you could see the grip tightened. Joe who was the last one to show up on the doorstep was taken back and confused when he saw Ryan's and Jonathan's hands intertwined together. "What?" Was all he managed to blurt out and for a whole solid three seconds, everybody's gaze bore behind Luke, thunder appeared out of the dark grey sky and soon, heavy rain fell on the muddy ground of the forest.

Everything happened so fast as the devil-hoodied teen lunched forward at his best friend, tackling him on the ground with a fist raised above. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Luke screamed, landing a square hit on Jonathan's left cheek, Ryan's eyes widened when he saw the two wrestling each other, and before he could even stop them, Brian took a hold of his arms, shaking his head.

Jonathan tried to hold back but the punches that landed on his face and his head made him snap. Jonathan's grabbed Luke's wrists on his shirt and flipped them both around so now he was the one pinning Luke down, "I TRUSTED YOU JONATHAN!" Luke yelled across the woods, taking hits from his best friend who tried to defend himself. "YOU WERE DATING CHRISTINE AT THE TIME YOU FUCKER!" Jon reasoned, Luke kicked him off, shaking his head. Luke continued on clenching his fists,

"Luke, Jonathan, Please stop!" Ryan pleaded, breaking free from Brian's grasps and standing in between the two, tears fled down his hazel eyes in hopes that his two trusted friends would stop. Jonathan sat up, wiping the blood off his broken nose, he glared down at his brother-like best friend, "you don't have the right to be mad Luke, I only wanted Ryan to be happy." Ryan sniffed, he held Jonathan's shoulder whilst his own was violently shaking. Luke gazed down, observing as his knuckles were now bruised and bloody, "I... I just. I told you, Jonathan... I told you how fucking in love I was for him. I told you that day and night I would go back in time, to not date Christine so when Ryan could finally come, I could make him mine right away." His gaze fell down, he saw droplets of tears falling on his palms and realized that those belongs to him. Blue eyes gazed at him with sympathy as he felt Ryan shakes by his side, "Luke, he still loves you man-"

"you two are Fucking Dating–"

"It doesn't mean he didn't fell in love with you first."

_Silence_

That's what covered the whole scene as everyone who watched that didn't want to get involve or to disturb just stared them, others holding their mouth in shock. Brian began nudging the others to head back inside the cabin, to give the three some space to work things out. They all gave them a sympathetic look before heading through the door. Brian was the last one to go back, watching Luke who avoided their gaze with anger still visible in his eyes and how Jonathan constantly comforted Ryan who kept asking forgiveness saying that he didn't want any of this to happen. He sighed out loud before closing the door behind him, leaving the trio to enveloped in rain.

 


	12. Part 12

**Let's Take A Moment and Think Back**

The dinner was probably the most uncomfortable thing they had done in their whole life. Nothing but silverware against plates echoed within the room, no one had utter a word since the news.

Alone with his thoughts, Marcel had taken the couch for rest, not wanting to go back inside the room if it meant staying alone with Craig and Tyler. His eyes still closed, he felt a shift of movement besides him, a little grunt before a voice finally waking him up from his state. "Hey, Marcel," opening his eyes, Marcel was greeted with two glowing golden orbs staring right at him. Marcel let out a sigh, silently thanking the candles for offering enough light to see who those eyes belongs to. "Evan," The monkey spoke back, resting back against the couch. He could feel the owl took a deep breath by the shadows of his wings taking a stretch.

"So... What do you think? About Tyler's encounter?" Evan thought for a moment before answering, slowly folding the wings behind him, "I don't know... I mean, it's kinda suspicious that she just appears around him," Marcel took in the information, actually realizing that the statement is true... "That's... Yeah, it is weird." Chuckling Evan shook his head, "and for the 'answer', I guess it kinda makes sense..." Evan added, earning a look from Marcel, "what?–" "I mean, we all have our secrets. We all lied, back there with Jon, Ryan, and Luke, that was just a step. We all have to spill something out eventually," staring down on his palms, Marcel thought for a good amount of minutes to take in the explanation.

The door from upstairs creaked open showing Craig and Tyler coming out of their room, the pair caught sight of the two on the couch. Tyler gave Craig a little nudge, indicating for him to step up. The British sighed before tapping the African American on the shoulder, making Marcel whip his head and meeting a pair of blue eyes that had always made his heart rush, "Marcel? Can I talk with you for a moment?" The voice sent shivers down his spine and slowly, his mouth becoming dry before gazing away, "sure..."

Watching the two, Evan slowly glanced to the side to see the taller one already looking at him, his pig ears twitched slightly before crossing his arms, "then that leaves for the both of us to talk?" Evan chuckled nervously before he got forced to sit down.

David and Lui sat in silence inside their chosen room. Not saying a word and just the feeling of the their tails moving now and again, Lui was done fiddling with his thumb after taking a deep breath before turning around to face David.

"Hey,–"

"Lu–"

The two stared at each other for a while, realizing that the two of them had spoken at the same time. David chuckled before settling himself completely in front of Lui. "I'll let you go first," he spoke, watching the gears inside the monkey's head turn. "I think... That we should tell them already," Lui finally finished. A bit scared of what David's reaction is going to be, but to his surprise, he was wrapped around in a tight yet gentle hug. "I agree Lui, we should." The Irish breathed on his shoulder, a smile tugged on Lui's lips while his tail gently pat David's head.

_"Tyler, what are you talking about?!" The white fluffy tail violently wagged, two ears pointed up. Craig and Tyler were have a discussion about the possible solution and it eventually lead up to Tyler retelling Craig about what Marcel had said. "The guy's heartbroken and he kept pushing me to date you! What is it that you can't understand??" Tyler snorted at the pup, crossing his arms._

_Craig just sat there, a frown was placed upon his lips while he tried to process the words his best friend just told him. "But you do know I like–" Tyler sighed, cutting the boy off, "yes Craig. I know. But Marcel doesn't. That is why you have to tell him, it might also be the solution for this abomination of a mess!" He gestured to his curly pig tail. Pushing his glasses up, Craig eventually agreed on Ty's conclusion. I mean, it's a win-win for them if it does work._

Jonathan pushed open the door, ignoring the pig and owl who were having a private conversation on the living room and heading straight upstairs to his chosen room. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jon gave out a low growl, he feels like the the hairs on his back stood up as he hissed at his own mind. He and Ryan had a talk about the problem earlier. He knows that he only dated Ryan is to teach Luke a lesson.

      _You should've took your chance before it's too late._

Holding his hands together, Jonathan gave out a shaky breath, seating on the side of the bed, firmly leaning his forehead on his hands, breathing slowly as if to avoid the sobs that his throat have warned. "Fuck," he cussed, "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Fuck!" His grip tightened, closing his eyes shut to avoid the tears that threatened to fall over his cheeks.

It was all for Luke, he reminded himself. To teach that stubborn ass a lesson to never let the opportunity slide. It was to help Ryan cope out, Jon knew that Ryan was in love with his best friend but his best friend was still dating that bitch and it pained him to see Ryan hurt for an unnecessary heartache.

_Jonathan stared out the open, thinking if he should make the break for it or nah. He silently cursed himself for forgetting the umbrella and for not listening to the weatherman. He groaned and lightly hit his head against one of the lockers._

_Today was most definitely not a good day_   _for him_.

_Heck, he was supposed to be already at home, playing video games and eating gummy bears! Jon's train of thoughts was disrupted by the sound of someone sobbing. His blue eyes squinted a little, listening closely to the sounds and eventually following it. The source was coming from inside a supposedly already empty classroom. Saying a quick prayer, wishing that it's not some ghost, he slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside._

_The sobbing turned to sniffing when they heard the door creak open, and soon, a bush of black hair peeked through. Jonathan's eyes widened at the sight of the brunette wiping his red and swollen eyes from crying. Ryan immediately stood up, still wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. His hood fell off and his hair fell over his eyes, staring at the ground, avoiding the blue eyes that lingered on him. "_ _J-jonathan_ _!" Ryan squeaked out, still averting his eyes somewhere but the boy in front of him._

_Jonathan just sighed, crossing his arms, "are you crying again?"  He asked, walking slowly. Giving out a hand, Ryan flinched from the touch before slowly taking the hand in his. Ryan bit his bottom lip, he had told Jon before that he love Luke. "_ _M-maybe_ _?" Ryan answered, forcing a smile on his lips and looking up to Jonathan. The teen was not impressed to see his friend forcing a smile just to brush him off._

_Two seconds of pause, Jonathan suddenly pulled the shorter male in a hug. Ryan's hazel eyes widened at the sudden action, slowly getting flustered. "_ _U-um_ _,_ _J-Jon_ _?" He tried to pull away but the taller teen refused, instead he tightened his embrace on the smaller boy, "_ _shhh_ _, it's alright_ _Ry_ _, you can let it all out," He whispered._

_Ryan's smile slowly fell, he felt himself returning the hug with a much tighter one, burying his head on the side of Jon's neck, letting himself cry. Jonathan just trailed a circular pattern on the grey shirt, trying to comfort the male._

_After spending a good amount of minutes, the two pulled away from the hug. "_ _T-thank_ _you..." The brunette spoke, Jon just gave him a smile, "hey, how about we go out for a while? To help you and teach Luke a lesson." The teen offered, handing out his hand for the brunette who had a tint of red appearing on his cheeks. Ryan shook his head, unsure of the plan, "I.. don't know, what if it backfire?" He reasoned but Jon just laughed it off._

_"Relax, I got you. You trust me right?"_

_Blinking a few times, Ryan decided to take on the offer. Besides, he does trust Jonathan. "Yeah, okay, sure..." He answered, accepting the hand before Jonathan firmly hold it. "We can stop whenever you want to. It's just to mess around with Luke," the teen assured, pulling Ryan along outside the room._

And here he was, guilt slowly eating him up. He had no other intentions but just to help his two friends, although, like Ryan warned before, it surely did backfired. Jon tried his best to avoid catching feelings for the brunette but after the repeated Wednesday Dates and Saturday hang outs, he doesn't know anymore.

And after his conversation with Ryan, the two had ended things right then and there.

Fuck, it surely bit him back on the ass.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; Poor Del...


	13. Part 13

**And So** **Admit**

Two figures walked into the kitchen. A bit of tension in the air hung low. Craig ran his hand through his curly hair and then slightly tugging his dog ears when they both stopped walking. A good meters apart from everyone else, this must be enough, he thought.

"Alright, Craig, What do you want to talk about?" The hybrid monkey spoke a bit too blunt. "Marcel, what in God's name are you doing, forcing Tyler to date me and all?!" And just like that, it was a heavy start for the two of them. Brown orbs widened when the statement rolled out from Craig's tongue.

Marcel took a deep breath, he still cannot believe that Tyler had snitched on him. "It was..." How can he say it without accidentally spilling out his feelings. Averting his gaze away, he slowly backed up whilst Craig kept on stepping forward until he hit the counter. "Craig, I– uh... Personal space??" He excused but Craig refused.

His dog ears pointing upward, the hybrid dog had successfully trapped the monkey. "Explain." He spoke in a stern voice letting the other know that whatever excuse he used will be invalid until he speak the truth. Giving up, Marcel shut his eyes and let all his frustrations out; "You know what? Fine! I did it because I'm in love with you, okay?? And I know that you love Tyler so I asked him to date you! To make you happy! Craig, back then when we were playing truth or dare you told us that you were in love with someone. And I saw how sad you were when you said that that someone is in love with someone else. And well, I don't want to see you that way..."

The monkey had finally spoken, admitting all those hidden emotions in one blow.

Silence, with Craig still registering all those information whilst Marcel kept his eyes close, not wanting to face his crush. After a couple of seconds, a sob came out of Craig's mouth making Marcel open his eyes, surprised to see the British boy crying. "Marcel..." Craig breathed, his shoulders began to shake violently as he grabbed a hold of Marcel's shoulders for support. "You. You were the person I'm talking about! And I thought that you were still in love with Scotty so I just... I just stood by!" Tears seeped out from Craig's glasses,

"all those time, all you ever talked about was Scott. Scott. Scott. What about fucking Craig Thompson?! What about me who fell in love with you since first grade?!"

By now, he was already yelling. Shaking his head whilst Marcel's own eyes widened at the realization. He was always talking about Scott... Because that guy never stopped bugging him. Dark hands entertained against a shaking, sweaty white ones. "Craig... I never knew, you were always hanging out with Tyler. I thought–", Craig began sniffing, calming down a bit. "Well now you know, idiot." The teen pouted, removing his hands from the shoulders. Wiping his tears, Craig smiled and looked up at the same brown orbs he fell in love with.

"Damn it. I didn't mean to make you cry..." Marcel breathed, looking down in guilt. This is the opposite thing he wants to see Craig in. He wants the boy to be grinning widely, smiling and cheerful. Suddenly, a cold hand caressed his cheek, he held it with his own, kissing the knuckles just like hours ago when Craig's hands accidentally burned. The action made the hybrid dog giggle, wagging his tail when Marcel wiped the tears with his own hands. Finally smiling and contented, Marcel let out a sigh, "Craig, this–"

"Oh shut up and just kiss me already," he impatiently wagged his tail and crossed his arms, frowning. Marcel chuckled, the gently holding his cheeks before leaning down until their lips brushed against each other. The feeling of warmth settling in their stomachs, savoring the moment as best as they could.

Joe's tail followed his movement whilst he reached the shared room by him, Jon and Brian. The squirrel hesitated knocking when he heard the low growl and sniffing from the other side. Gripping tightly on the first aid kit he had been carrying for Jonathan, he took a deep breath and knocked two times. "Jonathan? May I come in?" He asked, hearing the noise from the other side stopped, a bit of shuffling before the door finally opened revealing two swollen, red-ish blue eyes. Joe however, kept quiet then proceeded for the boy's aid.

Once Joe had entered the room, Jon forced a wide grin waving for him a little bit before patting his side for Joe to seat in which the other listened. Placing the first aid kit down, Joe began applying cold ice on the forming bruise besides Jon's face. He kept a mental not to himself to never piss off Luke or else he would end up like Jon here. The hybrid fox did a great job on punching the raccoon, "I know I'm bootiful Squirrel, no need to stare," the joke seemingly pulled Joe out from his absent gaze then apologized, continuing to apply the ice. "If you have something to say it, just say it." Jonathan continued, staring at him with a blank expression. This made Joe nervous for a bit, before trying to wave it off. "What?" Joe chuckled, placing the ice wrapped in towel down before getting the necessary equipment like the cotton and some alcohol.

"I'm not stupid Joe. I rather people say it in front of my face than behind my back." The seriousness in his look caught the younger teen off guard. He hadn't seen Jonathan act so serious before. "No! No, it's nothing like that Jon, I–" Joe sighed, placing down his hands and looking the injured teen straight at the eyes. "I mean, I heard that you and Ryan had been going out in secret for about a month now..." The brunette started, looking away, truth be told, it pained him to know about the news. "–And just now I also found out that you and Ryan, broke up.."

"I'm fine... If that's what you're asking." Jon gave Joe a small smile, trying to brush off the topic. But Joe wasn't stupid, he could see the pain, Jon was hurt and it pained him back. "No you're not!" The sudden outburst caught the two off guard, Joe shut his eyes, he had already dug the hole, might as well go deeper now. "Joe–"  
The raccoon hybrid tried to calm him down but the squirrel refused, "the first time that I met you was when you saved me from all those bullies and brought me to that group. I could never imagine my life if you instead had chosen to ignore me. You helped me out, you helped out the little girl get her bike back, you tried to help Luke realize something about taking your chances. You helped out Ryan to try and move on, but this time, it didn't work out. You caught feelings but so what? All I mean is, you should stop and think about yourself, help yourself out. Jon, don't beat yourself out for something that had gone wrong... It wasn't your fault. And if you can't help yourself up, then I'll be the one to help you. You've been trying to help us, why not we help you back in return?"

After the long speech, Joe was finally able to breathe, his tail ruffled slightly and his ears twitched when he reopened his eyes and saw the surprised look on Jon's face. The raccoon tail dropped down on the bed, the teen held Joe's hands in his then smiled, not by forced this time. "Sure, you could help me by doing what I did to Ryan." The teen chuckled when he saw Joe's face slightly turned red by that comment. Yet he'd lie he said he didn't like the other one getting flustered. The two hold their hands together, smiling like goofy kids, the atmosphere slowly lighten up. Surely, they would hope something would happen. Maybe the start of something blooming.

 


	14. Part 14

**The Secret's Out**

"I have something to tell you."

Evan waited for a few minutes for Tyler to calm down. He could see the curly tail wiggling around, the owl stretched it's wings instantly startling the other. "Geez, Evan, know how to control those huge ass wings of yours!" The blue eyed teen squeaked out, finally out from his head and back in the reality where he and Evan needed to have a talk. The owl hybrid just raised and eyebrow, his eyes glowing in the darkness that was from a normal human eyes to yellow golden ones.

Tyler shook his head, feeling a pit of nervousness fill his stomach, "When I first met up with the lady, me and her had a talk. About my sexuality..." Squinting his eyes a bit before finally widening in realization, Evan jerked his head up and tilted his head a bit. "When? The night when...", Air got caught up in Tyler's throat as he choke out the words he tried to find, "y-yes .. The night when you to-told me you..."— _regretted it._ "–that it was a mistake." The Canadian's eyes fell down, a feeling of dread spread across his face, right. That night. Was this the time that Tyler would finally cut it out and tell him that he's gay or is he going to keep lying to himself and say he's straight. "Again, I'm sorry about–"

"Was it all that is? A mistake?"

The question made Evan freeze, no, of course it wasn't a mistake. He fucking did it on purpose goddammit.

The Canadian suddenly leaned in, making the taller teen push back until he felt the arm of the sofa behind him.  Then two toned arms were placed on each sides of him, enabling him to move around. Instantly trapping the poor pig hybrid.

"What 'bout you? What do you think,  _piggy?_ Was it all a  _mistake?_ " Evan wasn't sure what he was doing but the way Tyler got flustered had him going crazy. All Evan got was silence, Tyler was not confirming nor declining the statement. This made the teen's heart pound heavily against his chest, "but Ty, aren't you straight???" Tyler suddenly pushed Evan off him, panting heavily from the sudden closeness before yelling out, "no!" That reply took back the owl, "wait, so you're gay–?" Tyler glared at the hybrid in front of him, he huffed out in embarrassment, "there's a thing called  _bisexuality,_ Evan. I'm pretty sure you know that considering you're one." He muttered out loud, face full red. Is this what coming out feels like?

Blinking once, twice then thrice, a snicker escaped Evan's lips. Tyler just stared back in disbelief but at the same time, he shook his head back. "What are you laughing at bitch?" Evan pressed his lips together to stop himself from snickering, ending up in a wide loopside grin. "I guess I had predicted you coming out at least. It's just so unbelievable that you've spent all those years telling us you're straight but now confessing that you're actually bi," the statement made Tyler pout, although he must admit, it is pretty dumb.

"Hey, I was straight! Until you came out." He argued back trying to reason with the other. Evan smirked, crossing his own arms and straightening his wings out, "Ty, you don't  _turn_ gay, straight nor bi. You either didn't know it from the start or you hid it. You were probably a bi-curious." He shrugged, whilst Tyler was left with a furrowed eyebrows and a mouth agape. This gender sexuality shit is really confusing him. "Whatever," he retorted, looking away with a pout. He heard Evan chuckle before speaking in a deep, smooth voice, "do you know what being bisexual means Ty? I'm assuming that you do considering you just admitted you're one." There it was again, Evan was leaning in forward but Tyler avoided the sly gaze. "What?" The question made the Canadian smile deviously, placing his fingers around Tyler's chin and forcing the other to look at him.

"You get to be gay for me~" Evan smirked, watching Tyler's face turn red and turning him into a stuttering mess. "Ev– w-what are y-you ta-talk–" pig ears leaned down, blue eyes fluttering close while owl wings stretched out openly when he cupped the other's face and placing his lips on a pair of pink ones. Tyler's hands moved on its own, holding the hands that was placed on his cheeks then kissing back the Canadian. A bit hesitant at first but no sooner, they started craving it. Passionately enjoying each others warmth. The two parted, panting heavily for air with their foreheads touching. They both let out a giggle, "so... Was that also a mistake?" Tyler asked, his pig ears perking up when his ocean blue eyes met with a pair of dark chocolate ones. "No, of course not. Specially when I meant every single moment of it." Evan breathed, giving Tyler a quick peck with a blush on his cheeks.

"I love you... You fucking faggot." 

Ryan and Luke was left outside seating on a bench together. Silence had spread throughout the forest, the pair sat, avoiding each other gazes. Having to get enough by this eerie silence, Ryan slash out, turning his body to face the red fox. His bunny ears point upwards while the other one slowly leaned down. "You don't have to be mad at Jonathan, He was only trying to help." Luke snarled at that statement, still avoiding the look. "yeah, by fucking dating you," that sentence seemed to made Ryan snap, he stood up and walked in front of the fox, forcing Luke to look at him on the eyes. "Because he knows how much I loved you!" Luke's fox ears perked up yet still giving the other a blank expression, not satisfied with the silent treatment, Ryan continued, "what was I supposed to do? Cry my heart out until you break up with Christine??!" Ryan grabbed a hold of Luke's shirt collar, trying to get a reaction, anything.

"It was a good thing that he was there... Or else I wouldn't be here right now." Ryan muttered, letting go of Luke and then looking away. His hands gripped into fists as fresh, hot tears escaped his eyes. The pain in Ryan's face made Luke want to punch himself in the gut. He knows that he's the reason the bunny rabbit is crying right now. Luke closed his eyes, he knows that Jonathan was just trying to help, he knows that Jonathan was just trying to teach him a lesson but he just can't ignore the jealousy that was placed in his stomach when the news of them dating came out. "Ryan, I'm sorry..." The fox ears and tail went down, his own tears dropping out before holding Ryan's hand and intertwining it with his own. "I know. I should've told you earlier..." Sympathy filled Ryan as he watch Luke drop to his knees and hug him.

"I– just.. do you- do you have feelings for him? For Jon I mean... He is still my best bro, and I can't bear the thought that if you did catch feelings for him, then maybe you and him are better off together." The question made Ryan think back to the days he and Jonathan had gone out. It was nice, yes. But he only thinks of Jon as a best friend. Nothing more.

He thought of those days more of a BFF dates rather than a couple's date. "No, I don't think so. Me and him had agreed that if one of us wants to stop, then we'd stop..." The flashback of him and Jon talking earlier sent chills down his spine. The way those fake smiles that were shown when they both had decided that it would be best to finish off the agreement. Luke was silent for a moment, he thought and thought, he still had a chance. He could still fix his mistakes. "Ry, I have been in love with you for a very long time..." He breathed out, watching those hazel eyes met his own. "Luke..." Ryan let out a chuckle, hugging the other happily. "I've always been in love with you." The hybrid fox picked the rabbit up with his arms, circling them both, making the rabbit giggle and blush. Gently placing the rabbit down, Luke held his hand and gave Ryan a kiss on the forehead, grinning widely as the two walked back inside the cabin, hand in hand.

 


	15. Part 15

**Are We Safe?**

Brock looked everywhere from inside the cabin. From the kitchen where Marcel and Craig were sucking each others faces, to the living room where he found Tyler wrapped around Evan's left wing so the two can cuddle closer together and going up stairs to hear muffled noises from the room where Lui and David are along The two J's room where he heard a yelp and hush voices. Crossing his eyebrows, Brock just huffed. If everyone is getting at least someone, what about his? He made his way to the balcony where he saw the most gorgeous sight he could ever ponder.

Brian stood over, looking out to see if Luke and Ryan had worked things out. The Irishman sighed when the two were still seating in silence, un-moving. His horse legs moved a bit, trying to stretch out any upcoming cramps. The horse tail wagged for a bit until he heard someone clear their throat from the back, Brian looked back to see Brock leaning against the glass door with a smile on his face. "Hey," the half eagle winged greeted. The white feathers falling from behind while he took a few steps to stand by the Irish Sagittarius. Brian let out a charming smile and waved back, he glanced back down to see Ryan and Luke talking. That's a good sign... He thought before facing back his crush.

However, nothing prepared Brian for the next sentence Brock let out.

"So... A little bridie told me that you got a crush on me." Brian looked at Brock in wide eyes, his mouth hanging open while his mind run in confusion  
Who the fuck told him? He paused for a bit, his face turning red from embarrassment. His mind then went back to his and Ryan's conversation from the very spot a few nights back. What if Brock pull the same shit that Jon did to him. He would never forgive himself if somebody does ask Brock out first. Partly because those someone might even have the bigger balls to actually ask the teen out and not just googly eyes him from the distance. Brian watched the teen before him, Brock was giving him a sly smile and a confident look. Something he wasn't used to, he gripped the edge of his shirt, tugging it for a bit before yelling out in his head, 'you know what? YOLO!'

Brian reached over the smiling teen, grabbing Brock by the hips and immediately smashing their lips together. The hybrid eagle widened it's eyes, he could feel his heart about to explode in any second. His mind went blank all he could focus was the Irishman that had finally took courage to kiss him. On the other hand, Brian has only one thing in his mind and it's about how soft Brock lips actually are and wishing that he could've kissed it before. Slowly pulling away, Brian had realised what he has done and quickly covered his face with his hands, oh god, what if he hates me now? I didn't even answer his question!

Brock stood there, face is red as a tomato. His eyes blinked for a moment, watching as the Irishman cover his face in embarrassment. "Oh my god, Brock, I'm so sorry! I know you're asexual but I just couldn't stop myself!" Brian tried to explain, still closing his eyes and ranting whatever words he could use. That's it when he felt the same soft lips on his cheek, Brian opened his eyes to see Brock pulling away with a blush on his cheeks. "M-maybe, I just got the hots for a ce-certain... Irishman, which isn't David by the way." Brock admitted, staring at his shoes, his wings awkwardly hugged his sides whilst he felt the heat on his cheeks slowly decreased. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is... I'm.. in love..? With you, Brian." Brock was still weirded out by the funny yet lovely feeling he felt on his chest. He was used to not liking anyone, whether it's a girl or a boy.

The confession made Brian's chest flutter in a million pieces. He never thought that Brock would actually love him back! The shy, cute boy, —Brock himself—loves him back! A grin spread on his face and began to lift the eagle hybrid up and settle him down to his horse back. Brian took a quick glance to where Luke and Ryan were to find them now going back inside the cabin, hand in hand. The Irishman gave Brock a smile, still amused at how much flustered Brock was. "Hey, Brock?" The teen snapped out from fiddling with his fingers and glanced up to see a pair of blue orbs shining with happiness staring at him. "I love you." The three words that had managed to put a smile on Brock's face was enough for Brian. Before the two could even lean back again, Brock caught sight of a white light descending around the cabin and unto the ground. "B-Brian... What's that?" Brock pointed, Brian cursed a bit before looking back, and he wished he hadn't. Because now, all he could think was how to stop himself from pissing over the floor.

The four guys that were staying in their rooms had decided to finally come out. They all met with the six others who was now gathered at the living room.

Jon can't help but notice the intertwined hands of Luke and Ryan. He clenched his mouth before forcing to tear his gaze off. Him and Joe had descended down the stairs when Lui and David had called for all of their attention. "Everyone, we have a new to tell you–" David started before getting cut off by a loud slam of the balcony door and three hurried footsteps. Brock and Brian both looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Brock panted whilst Brian took a quick scan to check if everyone was present. Once he was sure that everyone were he let out a huge shout, "Everyone! The barrier had opened!!"

Now that announcement quickly raised the fears with in them. Evan was the first one to stand up, "What?!" Too late. They all heard hundreds of footsteps coming their way, this was bad. Real bad.

 


	16. Part 16

**Just Say It!**

The guy's had huddled up inside the storage room, all scared and in panic. Those creatures from out of the woods had found a way to break the barrier that was protecting the cabin. Sweating in fear, others began praying for their safety. They could hear the sounds of loud footsteps creaking just outside the room.

_The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the whole place, the balcony doors were brought down and no sooner, two dark ghostly figures had crept in. Snarling and growling, on that had the shape of a moose moved it's antlers. Wrecking the whole room while the one that evolved into a shape of a dark horse with horns started to break it's way inside._

_Brock and Brian ran downstairs and saw Tyler and Luke trying to hold up the front door. Something was trying to get in and they both tried so hard to keep the door in tact. Marcel and Jonathan ran towards the kitchen, thinking that they could still hold the back door but was stopped when an oak wooden door literally fled the whole room, slamming into the dining room wall. Evan began flapping his wings, flying himself upwards with Lui in his arms. David's dogs instinct kicked in, he started growling and barking, his ears perking upwards and he kept his eyes trained on the ceiling where huge footsteps thumped against the roof. Craig helped out Ryan on blocking up the windows, when they tried to reach for the bookshelf to cover up the last window, two long, black inked arms reached out breaking the glass in the process. The figure poked its head in, it looked like a death skull with burnt teeth and dark depth holes._

_Pushing it's upper body in, it reached out to the nearest hybrid it could reach which is Craig who had his dog ears down, whimpering and frightened by the whole thing reaching out for him. Before those long frail fingers could ever reach him, Ryan threw himself in the way to save his friend. The hand instantly grew as the size of his body, grabbing the poor bunny by the giant hand and most likely squeezing the hell out of him. Feeling his lungs and intestines getting_ _smush_ _inside, making him gasp in pain. Both Luke and Jonathan turned their heads and see their crush getting lift up the air, making them leave their spots. Marcel ran towards Craig's aid whilst Jonathan fled past him and jumped, using his raccoon reflexes and grasping tightly unto one of the fingers. Luke, the hybrid fox, speed through the room, jumping on top of a coffee table and latching unto the other side. Because of this action, Tyler was left to guard the front door by himself in result of the other side breaking in, making the door's hinges come off and Tyler jumping out on the air._

_Thankfully, Brian galloped his way through the reaching arms and making Tyler land on the back of his horse body. Evan heard the roof getting rip apart, making him lower his flight and gave Lui to David who backed away, looking up. After the front door got rip open, the hand that was squeezing Ryan's body let go of the bunny and retreated outwards the window. Once Ryan's body dropped, the two teens dropped down and tried to lift him up with Jon only stopping, remembering that he was no longer needed by Ryan and it was Luke's job to care. Stepping back, his raccoon ears and tail dropped down, he had to constantly remind himself that it's over._

_"Guys! Over here!" At the sound of Joe's voice, his ears perked up instantly, taking a glance to check if the squirrel was alright. Seeing that Joe has no injuries made Jonathan sighed in relief before jogging to the open storage unit where Joe made enough room for all of them to fit in._   
_Luke lifted up the unconscious Ryan in his arms, Marcel helping out Craig to get over his shock, David dragging Lui with him and Brian held Brock in his arms along with Tyler pulling Evan._

So here they are, whimpering and sobbing as the other side of the door began banging loudly against the laid out dark wood. Lui began tearing up, hugging David for his dear life, "guys! Before we die, I want to tell you guys that...–" David caressed Lui's face, "Just Say It Already!" Evan called out, making Ryan wake up from his unconscious state and looked around in confusion. "Me and David had been dating for over a year!" The monkey shrieked out, cowards inside the dog's arms. "Lui, we all know!" Stated Brock, giving the monkey a gentle smile, David perked his dog ears up, "wait, what?" Marcel gritted to his teeth, holding Craig in his arms, "it was so obvious! We were just waiting for you guys to tell us!!!" He explained and all of a sudden, the banging stopped. All that was left was an eerie silence...

Gulping down the bump on their throat, Tyler slowly made his way towards the weak door, turning the knob and looking back at his friends. They all wear the same emotion he was feeling, fear and worry. With Evan giving him his trust, Tyler mentally prepared himself for what's about to come.

Pushing the door open, he peaked his head out, his dirty blonde hair that almost looked like brown falling over his eyes, he continued to push the door widely so the others can see what he's seeing. The cabin was in good condition... the whole place was back to when they originally first move in. The glasses weren't on the floor, the doors were on it's place... Just the whole thing made them shiver. Slowly walking towards the living room, Tyler caught a sight outside their cabin, he fast walked to the door and opened it to reveal the old lady they all first saw on their way from the falls. She gave them a toothy smile and a hand wave, Brock felt like passing out on the spot. "You... What happened?" Tyler asked, backing away so she can come through the door. Softly tapping her cane on the wooden floor, and tiny little speckles of glitters float out of the space boards. She grinned back and watch as the guy's appearances changed back to normal. Their hybrid parts no longer exists... They all looked at each other with wide eyes and relief in their faces. The spell had finally been lifted.

"I did tell you that the truth will set you free... Took all of you longer than needed, all your confessions we're the answer and the last confession was... Oh, yes, right... Telling those couples that all of you already know the truth." Embarrassment filled their faces, Jonathan chuckled whilst the others smiled. "Although, it had took me long enough, I am glad I was able to to reach you all before the Wendigos could." This statement made Evan raise an eyebrow, "Sorry,  _Wendigos_? Those were the things that had been trying to kill us???" The woman just giggled, "why yes my dear. It was them.", "But isn't your duty to protect travelers like us?? From those dark souls??" Tyler interjected, crossing his arms, "But I have, hadn't I? I saved you just before they burst in to your little room over there," she pointed over the open storage closet. "Our friend here was almost squeezed to death," glare Luke who was still helping Ryan stand up, Ryan sweat dropped and gave out a weak laugh before waving his hand, "don't worry, It's nothing serious..." He tried to laugh it off but she got extremely worried, "oh dear, forgive me, let me at least check on your health."

Once she said that, she lifted up her free hand and raised it on top of his forehead, making it glow green then closing her eyes. She lightly whispered a few words that made no sense to the guys and slowly, she pulled her hand back, smiling at the hazel eyed boy. "No serious injuries, you're good to go!" She exclaimed before lightly tapping her can back on the wooden floor, "I'm hoping in seeing you fine gentlemen back in the forest?" She asked, hope glinting in her eyes, the guys looked at each other, shrugging before muttering 'yeah', and small nods. And with that, one last snap of her fingers, she turned her head to them, "The truth will set you free, my dear~!" She laughed before vanishing into thin air.

The others just stared at the spot she way sitting on, still not believing on the magic they just witnessed...

 


	17. Part 17(LAST)

"Are you guys all packed???!" Luke called out for the others, waiting by the doorway. Three cars were waiting to be ride on, Joe and Jonathan head out of the cabin, grinning to each other whilst Jon continued on teasing Joe. Brock and Brian came out next, Brian, who was glad that he doesn't take a whole lot of space just so his body could fit, placed an arm around Brock who was grinning lovely back at him. Evan and Tyler came out with the tall one holding almost every bag the Canadian has. Marcel was doing the same with Craig's bags but with Craig constantly reminding him that his things were heavy as shit. David and Lui came out holding each other in their arms. Laughing and giggling like the lovebird they are... And finally, Luke's most awaited person, Ryan. The grey hoodied brunette gave Luke a toothy smile, extending his hand in which Luke gladly took in his own. They walked towards Luke's car, smiling at each other.

Hopping inside, Luke glanced at the back to see Brock and Brian settled in, each got an earbud in one ear. Evan drove out first, with Lui and David in their back seat, already cuddling with each other. Jon and Joe going second with Marcel and Craig in their backseat, talking to each other about their plans. The three cars head out and back on the road, thinking that it'll be a long drive back home but it's okay, as long as they have the nagging feeling off their chest.

Besides, they got an enrollment to attend to.

///////

"Hey faggot, which one of these shirts do you think fits me the best?" Evan called out to his fiancé showing two sets of shirt. One was a black, hoodie with the band they both loved and one was a red denims jacket. It has a golden owl plastered on the back. Tyler raised a brow. What kind of question was that? Of course the one he gave him for his birthday. "The fucking red one of course, bitch's a fag doesn't even know his styles..." He muttered underneath his breath, tying his shoe and straightening his blue denim hoodie with a navy blue pig with a helmet printed on the back. A fucking gift from Evy of course.  Evan just grinned, changing into the chosen jacket along with a skinny black pants that snug fitly with his legs and butt.

"Evan, are you seriously trying to seduce me right now?" Evan smirked at Tyler's ridiculous question, "Ty, you're always trying to seduce me into fucking you every fucking hour of the fucking day. Why can't I return the favour?" He gently leaned in, pointing his toes so he could give a peck against Tyler's cheek. Leaving the taller one a blushing mess, "fuck you.." he muttered, grabbing their bags and heading outside the house. "You know it's the other way around–"

"Shut up and drive!"

~

"Do you think that they're already there?" Craig asked, eating an ice cream in a bucket.

"No, don't think so," Marcel answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Who do you think will go next after Evan and Tyler? Oh! Do you think Luke and Ryan will be next?" He added another ice cream along with another question,

"who knows," Marcel once again, shrugged.

"Can we get enough ice creams on our way there?" Scooping up another spoon full, Marcel couldn't help but want one. 

"Well, can I have some of yours??" The driver asked, sparing a glance at his boyfriend who had the spoon still stuck inside his mouth. Craig slyly grinned, pulling the spoon out and making his tongue out like a kid. "Nope! My ice cream!" He declared, scooping another ice cream back inside his mouth.

Marcel sighed, closing his eyes in defeat, "Marcel, do you think that–" The guy had enough of it. Stomping on the breaks, he grabbed Craig's shirt and pulled the younger boy into a kiss. Craig's glasses got a bit misplaced, his eyes widened at his boyfriend's sudden gesture before fluttering it close and kissing him back. This made Marcel smirk, he got Craig wrapped around his fingers. He quickly pressed his tongue in and scooped the ice cream off Craig's mouth then pulling away. Licking his own lips, his smirked widen at how flustered Craig was, "Hey! That was unfair!" The glasses boy spoke, lightly hitting Marcel on the arm making him laugh.

"What? It was a win-win. I get to shut you up and eat ice cream. How cool is that?" He innocently stated, chuckling at how cute Craig pouted. "Hey, how about we buy more ice cream by the next stop?" He offered and finally, he saw the smile that he had always adored. Craig frankly nodded, bouncing on his seat and giving Marcel a kiss on the cheek before they both got back to driving.

~

David hopped in the car, glancing at the rearview mirror to see one of his favourite couples. Brock and Brian snuggled closely to each other with Brock leaning on Brian's chest and Brian had his arm around Brock's shoulder. "Our sweet baby boy is finally growing up David!" Lui exclaimed, covering his mouth and wiping an imaginary tear. David could only chuckle before looking back at his husband. "He sure is, Lu," he spoke before leaning over and brushing his lips on top of Lui's. Lui hummed in response, wrapping his arms around David's neck making him go deeper. David let go of the stirring wheel, placing his hands on Lui's hips, pressing their whole body closer.

At the backseat, Brian opened his left eye and spotted his two friends making out on the front seat. He loudly growled, making Brock stir up awake and looking at him in confusion. The married couple stopped whatever they were doing and glanced back at the annoyed Irishman. "For fock's sake! Me and Brocky had been waiting for your asses to get in the car and we wake up to find us not even moving an inch and with you guys getting in each other's pants while fully aware that you have guests." The two pulled away, a faint blush on their cheeks. "Shut up Brian, you would know when you're married." David tried to argue but Brock interjected in, "I'm pretty sure getting married doesn't make you invincible to others while you guys are doing stuff." Brian grinned at his boyfriend's remark, kissing Brock on the cheek before smugly smirking at the he two in front.

"It's not like you guys haven't done it, we always see you two shoving your tongues in each other's throat." Lui pointed out earning a blush from the pair. "Hey-! We tried our best to hide it a'ight? We didn't know you guys were there! We still have fockin' decency!" Stated Brian, glaring at the two. Lui and David just laughed before finally pulling out of the driveway, "riiight. 'Decency' of making out in public." Lui exclaimed, still grinning from ear to ear. "You guys do it too!" Brock argued back making David chuckle, "yeah... Touchè." He replied, driving down the road.

~

"Ey Squirrel! Where should I place these?" Jonathan called out from the second floor where his boyfriend was cleaning up the place. Joe glanced up, the nickname stick to him because of his hybrid form. He didn't mind it though. "Inside our room babe!" He yelled back, placing the broom back inside the cleaning closet. He glanced around the cabin, quite glad that the wanderer was able to fix the whole building.

Joe was currently placing all the old curtains back in the laundry room when he heard tires screeching and car doors opening. He subtly let go of the asked and head over the window to see who it was. Once he got the clear view, a grin on his face started to appear. Luke and Ryan got out of their vehicle, they both had duffel bags on their shoulder and slowly, they walked towards the cabin, hand in hand.

Grinning to each other, Joe excitedly called his boyfriend to greet their friends. "Jon! Luke and Ryan are here!" He spoke before opening the wooden door for the two to get inside. The door opened and revealed the couples. Luke had a beard forming on chin, same as Ryan but not as long as Luke's. He's was a lot smaller and possibly newly trimmed. Ryan dropped his bag and embraced the younger one, a smile never leaving his face. "Joe! How are you and Jon?" The hazel eyed asked pulling away from the shorter male. Jon descended down the stairs, a grinning widely and immediately ran down the stairs once he saw his two best friends.

Luke and Jonathan gave each other a warm embrace, the two was able to settle their fights during college and now back as the best buds they are. Ryan turned and gave Jonathan a warm smile, opening up his arms which Jon took. Hugging the brunette in his arms, he couldn't avoid the feeling of nostalgia. Pulling away, the two kept their eyes connected as Joe and Luke happily chatted away. "Hey Jon, how are you?" Ryan was able to ask, trying to be careful. Jonathan just smiled down at the brunette and scratched the back of his neck, "I'm good man. Squirrel and I are taking our time." He exclaimed before turning to put an arm around Joe's shoulder. Luke happily did the same with his arm around Ryan's waist. The four's moment was happily disturbed by two cars coming in and parking alongside Luke and Ryan's.

Soon, the remaining guests has arrived with bags in their hands and a smile on their faces. Jonathan pulled away and waved for the guys, happily greeting Evan with a hug and Tyler with a bro fist. David and Lui were greeted by Joe as Brian and Brock were met by Luke and Ryan. They all welcomed each other like family, inviting them back to the cabin with full of nostalgia.

"When's the wedding Ev?" David asked, they were all sitting in the living room, catching up with each other's lives. Evan's face brightened up, intertwining his hand with Tyler's. "Around late October, we really hadn't set the date yet." He answered, smiling while Tyler stared at him with a gentle smile. Lui jumped from David's lap, clasping his hands with a wide grin on his face, "what about the best man? Who is it going to be??"  Tyler opened his mouth before getting cut off by Marcel and Craig walking inside with a loud shout and a grin on their faces. "You fuckers started the party without us???!" Marcel shouted, holding Craig by the wrist who had an ice cream in hand. "It wasn't our fault that you guys were late." Brock answered, leaning his head on Brian's shoulder. Craig stopped in front and squinted his eyes before finally asking, "where would we sit?" He gestured towards the occupied couch and single sofa.

Luke shrugged to himself before nudging Ryan, "hey babe, you could sit on my lap." He spoke without hesitation making Ryan blush. "L-Luke..." He stuttered but still got up and placed himself on Luke's lap. Now one seat was available. Marcel gestured to Craig, "go ahead, I'll seat on the ground." He offered but Jonathan dismissed him. "No, you're our guests. Joe can sit on my lap." Now this statement surprised the younger, he felt his own cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Come on Squirrel, we do this all the ti–" Joe suddenly stood up and sat on top of Jon, making a space enough for Marcel to seat with Craig in his arm. "Jon, Don't you dare," Joe warned his boyfriend, the blush on his face still visible. The guys chuckled at their flustered face before Tyler continued his answer, "Well, we had thought about who could be our best man and we decide that it would be Marcel and Craig." He finished, Lui pouted a bit, crossing his arms. "Why not me?" He asked, Evan nervously chuckled before answering, "me and Tyler weren't your best men, so..." David's brows widened and waved his hand, "you do have a point. We did chose Brian and Brock to be our best men. No hard feelings!" He exclaimed, patting Lui on the back. Both Evan and Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Awe, Ty, we're flattered. Thank you, I promise you that when the time comes, you'll be my best man."Marcel spoke as Craig stared at him with wide eyes, was Marcel really considering about the wedding? Brian grinned and hugged Brock closer. "Me and Brock will be choosing David and Lui then," he spoke. Luke nodded and placed a hand on Jon's shoulder. "I'll surely pick Jon as my best man." The blue eyes widened before he gave out a grin. "Same here man,"

Eight of them started talking about their future whilst from a birch tree sat an elderly woman with a smile on her face. After all, it was her job on guarding the visitors of the very forest she calls home.

"Hmm... A wedding huh? Am I invited?" She asked to herself, thinking if she should go down there and ask them by herself. "You know what? I'm going to give those lovely boys a visit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story XD It's the end. For this at least.
> 
> I'll be making new stories here in Ao3 too and well, go check out my other stories! They are also a B x B story. More of a OhmLirious fanfics to be quite honest. Either way, hope you all still enjoy!
> 
> Check out my Wattpad account too if you guys have time. I got an OhmToonz/TerrorSnuckel fanfic... X Reader book and One-shots. 
> 
> I Still DO NOT write smut though. I know it's on demand but I got my younger cousins reading these and I don't want them to know what smut is...(Or snitch on my older sister or mother that I write smut.) But yeh! 
> 
> Peace Out!  
> B_D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Peace!


End file.
